Shackled Dissimulation
by auspizien
Summary: For Sanji Black, submission was the epitome of sexual arousal, but working as a weary Apple Tech Support hardly gave him the opportunity to find an interesting psychological match. When a last ditch attempt on an online dating site brings to light the smart, punk-haired Physiotherapist, Zoro Roronoa, he finds that he gets a little more than he bargained for. BDSM, Death(Not MC)
1. Looking for a Dom

Chapter 1 - Looking for a Dom

**Warnings: BDSM, D/s, Graphic Sex, Kinks/Fetishes, Violence, Darkfic, Death(Not Main Character)**

**Summary: It wasn't about the pain, or even the pleasure. It was the trust. The ability to hand his body completely over to another, let them own it, and know despite what could happen; his trust was strong enough to let them do it. For Sanji Black this was the epitome of sexual arousal, but working as a weary Apple Tech Support hardly gave him the opportunity to find an interesting psychological match. When a last ditch attempt on an online dating site brings to light the smart, punk-haired Physiotherapist, Zoro Roronoa, he finds that he gets a little more than he bargained for.**

* * *

Sanji remembered the first moment he had experienced a loss of control. The first moment in his early life when every iota of ability to control his own life had been snatched away and replaced with nothing but fear and the stark reality that he was completely helpless. A full loss of governance over himself when all he had been able to do was sit in paralysed shock while the world had kicked him down and made him taste dirt.

Sitting in the passenger's seat he could barely see over the dash, while the overly large seat belt that buckled him in cut into his little cheek. Glaring angrily at the glove box that was level with his eye sight, he ignored the normally soothing gravelly grumble of his father's voice berating him for his conduct on the way home from school after having been sent to the Principal's office for bad behaviour.

It was early but it was already an unsettling black outside from the over cast clouds and the rain that was hammering down upon the city below. Large droplets pattered on the front windshield as he turned his attention upward to watch the aggressive back and forth swiping motion of the wipers that cleared away the water for his father to see the road ahead. The normal squeak that could be heard from the ageing wipers went unheard over the racket of the rain and thunder overhead.

As they had begun to cross the bridge Sanji remembered the exact moment where he first experienced the twisting loss of control that had left him breathless. The smallest of jerks as the tires underneath the vehicle no longer maintained their current rotational direction and the muscle seizing sensation of hydroplaning took place. Tires gliding effortlessly across the asphalt underneath them as everything floated in a moment of surreal confusion.

And then the moment passed and his father swore aggressively, hands taking a white knuckled grip on the wheel as he had slammed a foot to the brakes; desperately trying to take control of the car. As the floating sensation ceased and was replaced by the jerking of the vehicle Sanji felt the fear settle in as the automotive careened from their lane and directly across the other, his father unable to control the drifting car.

Fear and shock had left Sanji frozen in his seat, unable to see anything past the dash and not entirely knowing what his father was doing with the car. Sanji was rendered thoughtless in his terror as the headlights illuminated the grating of the bridge and, a second later, the terrible screeching as the car ripped through the useless barrier and they went tumbling over the edge.

Once more he had felt that weightlessness akin to the hydroplaning tires: a complete loss of control over himself and the events happening around him. Eyes widening as the headlights illuminated the vast black expanse of water beneath them, growing closer and closer with each passing second. Everything within him was quitting on him; his voice wouldn't force out a scream, his ears couldn't hear a single thing around him, and his lungs were refusing to draw in air. A second later the front of the car collided with the freezing water and he was whip lashed forward, too-large seat belt causing him to slam his forehead into the dash as everything became black.

After that everything had become a hazy blur as he had woken up in the hospital with doctors referring to him by the wrong name and continually poking and prodding him with needles. A cast had been put on his leg and several bandages were squeezed tightly around his injured head. For the longest time he was kept in the dark, asking for his father, wanting to know what had happened; only to be ignored by the adults.

Eventually a nurse had explained to him that his father had drowned in the car – leg broken and jammed under the dash – that the window on his side of the car was broken from where his father must have pushed him out of the sinking car, and that a passing vehicle had seen the whole thing and found him at the edge of the river unconscious. But most of that hadn't entered his thoughts, not with the words of his father's death resounding in his ears.

The years afterwards were spent in various foster homes and orphanages as Sanji slowly became obsessed with the concept of control. Nothing in his life had terrified him more than dealing with that one moment of uncontrolled disaster. That single moment where the world had been at the reigns, and the result had been his father's death. It had addicted him to the need to control everything within himself and his life.

The second time Sanji had experienced a loss of control it had been drastically different from the first time. After years of forcibly controlling his life, and others along with it, he had been completely unsuspecting of the reaction he would have had to being controlled by someone else.

She had been gorgeous. Long, wavy, caramel locks of hair that hung down to her curvaceous hips and fell tantalizingly into her sharp eyes. Always donning a stark lipstick so the two most vivid things that stood out within Sanji's memory were a pair of blood red lips and the sharp sting of control she had bitten his back with. A sting that was reminiscent of the whiplash to his neck in the car, and yet so much more invigorating.

Sadi.

At first the relationship had been innocent; coffee dates in downtown Seattle cafes, and nights at the movies where she would rest her head coyly on his shoulder. It was such a wholesome time until she had whispered in his ear one night that she wanted to try something different. A moment later he had been cuffed to the foot board of the bed, kneeling on the plush carpet of her bedroom as a whip had been cracked across his back.

And there had been that weightlessness again. The exact same sensation that had left him breathless in fear in the passenger seat of the car had had him breathless in arousal as he gasped with each stinging slice from the whip; splitting the skin on his back with a vengeance as he had gasped and rocked up into the next abusive hit.

A lifetime of controlling himself, controlling others, keeping everything in his life so goddamned perfect, and now he found himself forced to his knees as every last bit of the control in his life was snatched away and placed in this woman's hands. It was only him and her, and the last thing that Sanji had in this world was his trust in her.

And he revelled in it.

It wasn't about the pain, or even the pleasure. It was the trust. The ability to hand his body completely over to another, let them own it, and know despite what could happen; his trust was strong enough to let them do it. It had never been like that in the car – life had held his trust and crushed it in its dark hands – but here, with another person, they held his trust and cradled it like the precious object that it was.

That relationship had ended like relationships do, but it hadn't stopped Sanji from becoming addicted to the loss of control that he was able to attain. Out of the numerous men and women that he had eventually dated since, he had managed to find a few curious ones that had given his need for submission a try, though many ended uneventfully. Most often claimed that they just weren't into that kind of thing, and that they weren't comfortable controlling and owning Sanji like he so desperately craved .

After countless failed relationships, and desperate attempts at online dating, Sanji had finally given in to the inevitable knowledge that it was a lot harder finding the type of relationship that he wanted. It wasn't that he wasn't a good and loyal partner, but most of his relationships had ended with his partner either weirded out or fairly scandalized. It just seemed that his particular sexual lifestyle didn't mesh well with an everyday normal relationship.

So that was why he currently sat at his work desk quietly, chin propped in the heel of his hand as the palm covered his mouth while fingers drummed thoughtfully across his cheek. The rhythmic thrumming of his digits was completely washed out by the small clicking of the mouse as he scrolled down over the profile he was currently creating; double checking all of his grammar as well as the accuracy of the information he was going to be displaying.

After his most recent failed relationship with a blue haired vixen , his friend had urged him to look up a chat room or a dating site online that catered to his needs. At first he had been weary of the idea, but it had eventually grown on him as he had quietly admitted to himself that he was practically out of options. At the very least he might get a fun romp out of the whole experience.

But as he scanned his computer screen he wasn't quite sure if he was actually concerned with the quality of his profile or if he was just stalling to post it; he would like to think it was the former, but the small fluttering of butterflies in his stomach told him otherwise. It wasn't that he was nervous putting this kind of scandalous information out there for other people to read at a whim – he had done online dating a lot recently – but it was mostly because from the small amount that he had seen on the site, there wasn't the most modest of people.

The website he was current on was labelled,'Gagged on the Grand Line' and, as awkward as it sounded, it was the best recommended site out there. It was a horribly raunchy dating site with the sole purpose of catering to the kinkier and darker side of the internet; but Sanji was still mortified by the fact that he was even considering it. However he remembered the insistence of his friend to just give it a try, and it urged him to click the button to upload his completed profile.

Part of him still couldn't believe he had taken the advice of his colleague and gone searching for websites like this. Yet here he was, advertising his incredibly raunchy kinks for the world to see in hopes of maybe getting a Dom that might actually know what he was doing. It was embarrassing, degrading, and most of all, mortifying.

Hands once more shaking above the keys of his laptop he mulled over what exactly to set as his first post request to get responses from people. He didn't want anything cliché that would just get drowned out by the rest of the posts, but he didn't want something that would attractive an abhorrent amount of attention either. Chewing on his bottom lip absently he began writing out his quick little request.

**Subject: Looking for a Dom**

The cursor blinked tauntingly in the text box as he wondered exactly what he was supposed to say afterwards; he had seen a few other posts made by other people and they were incredibly well done. They had the lingo and jargon down to a tee and used words and phrases that Sanji hadn't even known existed in relation to the subject of domination and submission. It was clear that most of the other people knew the slang for what and who they were looking for, and though Sanji had some experience in the area, it still made him feel horribly inexperienced by comparison.

Letting out a small sigh he let his abused lip fall from his teeth as he decided honesty was probably the best way to go when dealing with this sort of thing. Despite having dabbled in a bit of everything, he was still pretty new to whole BDSM relationship aspect. It would be better to start slow and learn, than to throw himself headlong into something he wasn't prepared for and get hurt.

**I'm fairly new to the whole Dom/Sub thing, but have been in a few tame BDSM relationships to date. I am up for mostly anything, I just need help getting started in this whole thing. Put me in my place, so to speak.**

**SanJi_zz**

Once more neurotically rereading the whole text he nodded with finality at the simple, little explanation; feeling that it about summed up everything. Fighting off the butterflies once more, he clicked the luminescent post button and watched as the screen refreshed itself and his post was now visible among the newest ads and requests. With a final breath of reassurance that he wasn't doing something completely insane, he shut his laptop off and headed to bed.

~X~

Sanji scrolled casually through all of the replies that he had gotten, trying to fight down the light flush of torridly combined awkwardness, embarrassment and arousal that came from reading some of the messages; most of which just consisted of horny men with terrible grammar asking for his number and address, while others were a bit more polite but still immediately requesting whether or not he 'liked it hard'.

While Sanji had assumed that this site would only garner people of this variety, he was a little disappointed in the selection. Physically all the men in their profile pics were gorgeous, some of them Sanji would even consider, but it was lacking in the psychological element that Sanji was really craving. He didn't want just some mindless fuck from a guy that liked to be a rough, immature top; he wanted the adrenal excitement that could only come from psychological and sexual war-play.

Picking up his mug of morning coffee he leaned back a little further in his swivel chair as he continued to scroll through all the replies. Truthfully he was a little surprised that after only one night he had already so many responses and people trying to get into his pants when they hardly knew him. Though that just seemed to be how the depravity of the internet worked; people were much more open to showing their desperate nature when hidden behind a screen.

Pausing in his continual scrolling he sat up somewhat, gently setting his mug aside as he eyed one message that caught his attention. The man's profile pic that had replied to his message wasn't the easiest to identify when scaled down so much, but a dark tan and bright green hair was discernible and had Sanji raising an eyebrow. It was certainly a different look from all the other blond and black haired men on the site . The other thing that caught Sanji's interest was the fact that the man's subject line wasn't the least bit naughty and only read,

**Savate?**

It was a martial art Sanji was well learned in, but couldn't for the life of him fathom why the man was bringing it up. Sitting up, he contemplated clicking on the message, not entirely sure if he was ready to devote himself to digging through his messages to try and find a good candidate. However a swift look down the list only reminded him of the lecherous comments he'd received thus far and he glanced back up at the seemingly innocent message. Curiosity hitting its peak he clicked on the message link and it opened up a new window which displayed a single, harmless line;

**What martial art are you doing in your profile picture?**

It was somewhat refreshing to have someone on this site message him a question about himself and not about how he liked to get fucked. Though considering it was in reply to his Dom message, it was a bit of an odd question to receive . Sanji vaguely wondered if it was just spam or maybe the guy was an idiot and just got lost trying to find the private message button.

Needless to say, Sanji's interest was sparked as the man clearly had an obvious allure to the martial arts. The fact that the man was able to pick out the exact martial art he was performing from a single still photo was impressive in and of itself, not to mention that he seemed to be trying to start a conversation with Sanji over it. This was definitely a much more decent way of trying to talk to Sanji than simply asking what his favourite position was.

Fingers hovering over the keys for a moment he waved them back and forth thoughtfully as he debated how to reply to the man. Rereading the text, he smirked and lowered his fingers to the keyboard as he began furiously typing a response. It wasn't exactly the reply he had wanted from his earlier post, but none of the others were sparking any interest and hell, maybe he could at least get an interesting conversation out of the man.

Keys clicking away underneath his dexterous fingers he wrote back,

**Spot on. But it was for a Capoeira tournament.**

Reading over the message for a moment as he assessed his answer to be informative enough he quickly added on,

**Why do you ask?**

A question tagged on to the end would hopefully make the man reply, simply giving information might make the man just turn away; but an enquiry from Sanji's end might make the man continue talking to him. A little green dot was visible beside the man's profile picture which meant the man was still online and Sanji might even get a reply before needing to head to work.

As soon as the completed message popped up Sanji once more scooped up his coffee as he placed his hand over his mouse, absently dragging the arrow over to the man's username – **roronoa3** – clicking on it and taking him to the man's profile page. As the page loaded Sanji took a casual sip from his coffee. It wasn't like he was getting his hopes up too high for this conversation, but the least he wanted to check out was who the man he was talking to even looked like.

The page finished loading, swiftly popping up the large profile picture of the man in the upper left corner as the rest was emblazoned with other info that the man had posted about himself. Yet all interest in reading the man's profile went flying out the window as Sanji's eyes widened at the picture of the man that he had just chosen to reply to.

Sanji was just glad he had swallowed his sip of coffee because the likelihood that he would have coughed it up over his laptop was extremely high . The man's picture was properly sized on his profile page and was an unbelievably interesting combo of adorable and extremely erotic – which the scaled down avatar in the chat box did no justice to.

Body partially facing to the side as the shirtless man held a poised barbell, bicep bulging as he hefted the fifty plus weight with one hand. Natural bronzed skin was shining with sweat as it was pulled taut over every inch of the man's visible upper torso, and Sanji vaguely wondered how often the man worked out to get defined shoulders like that. But for all the seriousness of the workout the man was glancing at the camera with an adorable look of shock.

Head cocked to the side with an eyebrow raised in curiosity as his eyes were slightly wide in his confusion. Clearly he had been caught off guard when the photo was taken, but it just made it seem that much more legitimate. The man obviously didn't seem in the habit of taking photos of himself, but regardless he was extremely photogenic.

Eyes drifting back to the man's body he tried to not be superficial and judge the man on how he physically looked, but Sanji couldn't help but drool at the sight of the tanned Greek god that had chosen to talk to him. Pronounced pectorals, rigid abdominals, bulging biceps and impressive lats Sanji was already picturing what it would feel like to be pinned down by a man like him.

Probably not the best time to start fantasizing since he would have to run to work in a few minutes, but he couldn't stop his playful imagination from picturing some of the fantastic things the man could do. With upper body strength like that, fucking while standing was probably easy for him. Brows furrowing as he let his eyes fall shut he quietly berated himself for the fact that he was getting turned on from a single photo...

A beep resounding from his computer had his eyes snapping open as a message had appeared on his screen from **roronoa3** and it took Sanji only a moment to realize it was from the gorgeous man he was currently ogling. The writing was casual, yet written with proper care taken to his punctuation and grammar , something that Sanji immediately picked up on happily.

**That's cool. I've competed in a few tournaments myself; for Muay Thai. And I have my reasons.**

Sanji couldn't help but smile to himself. At first he had admittedly been weary with dealing with people on this website – mostly because he hadn't exactly been expecting a high calibre of selection. But his shallow side was more than ecstatic to reply to the Adonis currently on the other side of the computer chatting to him. Not to mention he seemed to have found someone who actually had as much of an interest in martial arts as Sanji himself did. Good looking, able to talk better than a Neanderthal and could catch Sanji's attention in a conversation. Needless to say the man was already getting points in Sanji's book.

**Muay Thai, huh? Cool. Nationals or just local? And you gonna tell me your 'reasons'?**

A few more moments passed before the man replied,

**Naw. Mostly just for fun. And no real reason, I just like having a partner that can take me in a fight. You seem to know what you're doing.**

That had Sanji raising an inquisitive brow and caused the spike in interest towards the man to rise within him. He'd been expecting this kind of attitude from the site from the very beginning, but it was interesting to see the man making an active effort to flirt with him instead of just outright asking if he wanted to fuck. That and the way the man was going about it had Sanji's curiosity peaking as the oddly sexual prospect of a fight which seemed like such a different and yet arousing form of foreplay.

A playful smirk quirked Sanji's lip as he decided to play along with the man's little game for the moment. It could be fun to see just how far he could carry this conversation before either backed down. Sanji replied with his own snarky comment.

**That sounds kind of dirty ;P So, that's the real reason you messaged me? Lol**

It took a few moments before the man's reply popped up and Sanji could practically hear the playful taunting in the man's voice.

**Maybe... :p But you look kind of scrawny, you might not be a challenge...**

The obvious teasing wasn't to be taken seriously, but Sanji replied indignantly regardless, if the man was seriously looking for a fight Sanji might not be so uninclined to give him one.

**Scrawny?! Don't underestimate me, shithead; I could probably kick your ass.**

A very short pause before the man's reply popped up in the chat box,

**You wanna try? ;)**

That had Sanji pausing in his reply. Was he really considering meeting with this man after only a small conversation? Sanji was hardly scared of meeting people from online websites, but he was a little taken aback by how fast this was proceeding. Before he could even begin to think of how to give a reply that wouldn't turn the guy off another message from the man popped up.

**Not that I want you to think I'm pressuring you; you can totally tell me to piss off if you're not interested...**

The simple, humbled message had Sanji letting out a small snort of appreciation as he skeptically realized the man seemed to actually be somewhat decent. He was the first man on this website to not only spark his interest, but actually seemed to be aware of the fact the fact that Sanji was a human, and was treating him as such.

Though it had Sanji pausing as he contemplated continuing to playfully respond to the man. Indeed he had signed up to this site to find someone to start a carnal sexual relationship with , but part of him hadn't been expecting to start talking with someone so soon. He'd been optimistic enough to expect a few messages and to casually think about whom he would reply to over the course of a few days; but he hadn't been prepared to be propositioned on the first day.

Thumb fidgeting with the space bar Sanji wondered if he should quit the site for the moment and just do as he had originally planned with thinking over whom he wanted to reply to. Though that had immediately reminded Sanji of the copious amount of depraved messages sent to him; and he wondered if he'd even find someone else worth replying to. What if he'd lose this stellar opportunity with a man whom was not only interested, but also fairly competent ...

Sanji's eyes flickered to the profile picture partially hidden beneath the pop up chat box as he assessed that slightly adorable face that the flirtatious words were being sent from. He was still caught between the indecision of whether or not to confirm to the man if he was interested. Though, if anything, it couldn't hurt to give it a try, not to mention that the guy seemed to have an air of confidence in the subject and yet seemed very patient at the same time. Already after a few minutes of chatting with this man the idea of giving the whole thing a try was very appealing.

Humming quietly to himself in thought he finally huffed as he decided that it was best not to pass up a clearly good opportunity. Giving in, Sanji decided to go along with it; it couldn't hurt to chat and meet up with the guy. If it didn't work out or wasn't as satisfying as Sanji was expecting it to be he could just come back to the site and pick another from the long list of candidates that had message him.

**No, I'm up for it. Not exactly what I was expecting from a BDSM website, but this is definitely interesting. TBH I'm just kind of new to the whole thing...**

Part of Sanji was horrified at admitting such sexual inexperience to the man. Besides his technological craftsmanship, it was the one other area of his life that he liked to believe he had a fairly strong foundation in. He had long boasted about his sexual conquests and experiences (only when severely drunk though, as he could never speak so crassly about any of his lovely ladies), he was now choking down his dignity as he full on admitted to the man how lame he was.

The man had obviously read Sanji's post, but it didn't stop the blond from being thoroughly humiliated by discussing his lack of experience with the guy. Even if he had expressed interest, it wouldn't mean that the man wouldn't change his mind at the notion of dealing with a completely virgin Sub.

As Sanji mulled over his embarrassment, the chat window lit up with the man's reply as his username flickered between green and white to alert Sanji to the message. Eventually the flashing stopped as Sanji read out the reassuring message that was making Sanji's insides light up in ridiculous excitement.

**Well, you have to start somewhere. ;)**

Sanji smirked lightly at the man's coddling behaviour before replying,

**And where exactly would 'somewhere' be. You offering?**

Another few moments before the man replied and he could clearly tell the man had been chuckling to himself while writing the message.

**Haha. Well, that depends on if you're accepting? Are you just looking for a fight, or am I the lucky recipient of your post?**

Letting out a breath of relief, he assured himself that what he was doing was a good idea before he grinned down at his keyboard as he replied,

**If I say yes to both?**

The man's reply was instantaneous.

**I'd probably wonder how I got so lucky.**

Sanji couldn't help his grin from growing, the light playful banter with this man was entertaining and fun as he began to realize he really enjoyed conversing with the man.

**Oh, Mr. Smooth Talker over here. So, do you just want to message for a while? Or do you usually get right to the fighting?**

The way the man talked spoke of a certain attitude and Sanji could almost sense the aloof shrug that man was most likely giving while typing the words, though while clearly hiding his more sensitive side by trying to go for a detached mien.

**Up to you. If you wanna just text and cam for a while; then I'm cool with it.**

As Sanji began typing up his response he let out a small chuckle of disbelief, hardly able to believe that he had already agreed to a relationship with someone on the website. Not that he had been expecting to do anything else, but it had definitely risen above his expectations for the people he had been planning on finding on here.

**Alright. And thanks, you've-**

Pausing in his typing he debated adding on the sentence he had been about to write, before shrugging to himself and finishing it up.

**-actually been really awesome about this whole thing. I'll admit I didn't have high expectations for the site.**

A small pause before **roronoa3 **replied,

**Not every person on the internet is a pervert.**

Chuckling, Sanji swiftly tapped out,

**I've yet to be proven otherwise ;P**

Sanji could practically here the drawling tone in the man's voice in his typed reply,

**Says the guy on a kink website.**

Chuckling to himself as he took a small sip from his coffee he noted the cold temperature to the liquid and frowned in confusion before his eyes flickered to the time in the corner of his laptop. He nearly spilled his cold drink in his shock. He hadn't realized so much time had passed!. He'd intended to read a few replies, respond to a few, and then head to work. How in the hell had he managed to not notice thirty minutes pass him by?!

**Shit, sorry! I just realized I'm late for work; I have to ditch! I assume you'll be on later?**

Only a moment passed before a reply popped up in the chat window,

**Course. But I'm the one that should be apologizing for keeping you...Though I do have a quick question.**

Typing the reply with one hand he quickly chugged back the remnants of his ice cold coffee.

**Shoot.**

Already standing from his chair and pulling off his sleep shirt, he catalogued how many steps he could skip in his morning routine so he would be able to get to work on time. Shower was a no go, but if he dressed fast enough he'd have time to brush his teeth and make a bagel before fleeing. As Sanji was already mentally picking out his clothes for the day roronoa3's reply popped up.

**I'm sure you got a ton of replies; why'd you reply to me?**

The question had Sanji pausing for a moment as he mulled over exactly what had him replying to the man in the first place, it certainly hadn't been the opportunity of sex. Curiosity perhaps? Maybe even a little bit of lust for conversation? But with a smirk he realized the exactly why the man had caught his attention and typed out swiftly,

**You're the first person that made it interesting.**

~X~

Sanji could hardly focus at work as he leaned behind the till of the Apple store at East Blue Mall, brain buzzing with the odd excitement of potentially finding a partner that could –possibly – fulfil his needs. New relationships had always gotten him excited, but there was something about this one that was getting him riled up. It could possibly be the fact that this was the first relationship Sanji would have started solely for the purpose of dealing with the craving he'd been trying to feed ever since Sadi had given him a taste.

It was an odd sort of way to go about a relationship (which was one of the initial reasons Sanji had been so hesitant to go on the website in the first place.) Most of his past partners had started out as friends, or emotional relationships before the sex had been involved. Now he was trying it the other way around – and though new and a little scary – it was exciting and interesting.

Though he still knew absolutely nothing about the man aside from what he looked like – though that in and of itself was a perfectly fine winning factor at this point – he also seemed to have a somewhat decent personality. Not to mention he had green fucking hair ... There was also the fact that man seemed at least patient as he had been completely unfazed by Sanji's lack of experience and request to go slow.

It only made Sanji more interested in the adventure of getting to know the man, not to mention everything that would eventually happen. Though that did drag forth the question of how exactly a Dom/sub relationship like theirs would work... Would he want an actual relationship out of this; or would it be strictly see-each-other-only-for-sex based? Where would they even begin to start; at his place or Sanji's? What was Sanji supposed to do or say?

The questions were rattling inside his head like a wooden shack in a hurricane, as he realized more and more that he really had no clue what he was supposed to do in this sort of situation . It was also very apparent that he couldn't simply follow the advice of all the pornography he had watched over the years, because it never turned out to be how those sexual actors made it seem. Despite all this worry over the relationship, the man, or even himself; at the forefront of his mind was that tiny dirty voice prodding him with lecherous thoughts of what was to come regardless...

"Oi Sanji!" Ace called out, dragging him from his perverted daze as he glanced over at the black haired man at the other end of the till. Gesturing to customer that he had just been conversing with he added, "A Mr. Galdino is here to pick his Laptop you repaired."

That had Sanji perking up immediately as he glanced up to see the grossly slicked back hair of the man making his way over to Sanji's end of the counter. Pompous expression adorning the smug face as his impeccable white slacks counteracted the marred personality Sanji knew the man to be hiding. Stopping in front of Sanji the man puffed out his chest with an expectant look before giving a rude little eyebrow rise to clearly ask why Sanji hadn't already sprung into motion to help him.

Allowing himself a tiny moment to imagine ripping off the man's blue stripped vest and strangling him with it, he forced all brutal thoughts to the back of his mind as he gave the customer a charming smile and thought of how satisfying it would be to wipe that grandiose look from his face in the next few minutes.

"I'll just go grab it from the back." Sanji simpered with a sugary false smile that he forced himself to wear when dealing with customers. As he began to make his way to the back storage room he discarded his previous jittery excitement over his online life as he settled into his usual comfort zone of scamming the general public.

Once in the back room he very casually walked down the shelving units, pulling out his phone and swiftly inserting a hot-wired SIM replacement chip into the small port. The little device acted as a completely new SIM card leaving Sanji's account free, as well as scrambling the IP address so that nothing sent from the device could be traced. Allowing for it to quickly upload on his phone, he began locating Mr. Galdino's laptop.

When he had been young and been tossed through the foster system he had learned a lot of valuable life lessons and skills, but the most important one had been that everyone had a price. No matter how rich or poor, every person on the planet had a price that they would pay to keep their secrets kept as they were. Sanji had quickly taken advantage of this knowledge and learned to exploit it.

There had been the teacher in his fifth year of grade school that he had managed to catch sleeping with the secretary; the cost of keeping it a secret from her husband had been perfect grades for him and a small payment of one hundred dollars. At the time hadn't realized that the amount of money he had gotten could have been pushed drastically higher. It didn't take long for him to figure out how to find the limit of most people's allowances.

Afterwards it had become an almost casual side job in his life; extorting money from his high school principal after finding out that the man had been syphoning money from the school's art budget into his own pocket, keeping the scandalous affair between several students secret from each other, and blackmailing one of his foster father's from keeping his adultery a secret from his foster mother. In the end Sanji had realized that as petty as people were, instead of ignoring their transgressions; he could turn a profit.

When he had begun working as a technician for Apple he had learned right away the awkwardness of finding stashes of pornography on laptops given to him to be cleaned. And it hadn't been long before he had found another way to exploit the most basic of human traits; their incessant need to lie.

As safe as they thought they were, it took very little hacking into their accounts and pass-word saved websites to learn their darker secrets. Some people were clean and had nothing of significance besides the odd cat fetish, or the occasional woman that had a million photos of cats on her hard drive and nothing else. But every couple of weeks Sanji got his hands on some precious goods, such as Mr. Galdino's laptop, that conveniently saved the pass-code to his email and had allowed Sanji to go snooping.

Once Sanji had the information it was a simple task of using it to extort money from the sore sucker.

Leaning lazily against the opposite shelving to the man's repaired laptop, he opened a pre-made App that connected directly to the new Sim card, inspecting over the refurbished computer one final time as his phone finished booting up the application. A screen eventually popped open showing a simple list of options to be selected.

Thumb sliding down the convenient touch screen he gazed over the pre-made options that he had created for himself and the current situation. Each one was a simple little bubble of assorted colours with their situational word scribbled inside to make the App seem as innocent as possible. Finally finding the proper selection he grazed his thumb across the pad as he selected the button labelled 'CHEATER', noting that the new screen popped up with a little duck flapping its wings as the word 'SENDING' blinked underneath happily.

Pocketing his phone with a smirk Sanji grabbed the newly cleaned laptop and made his way back out to the front of the store. Pushing aside the curtain that hid the storage room from view, Sanji made his way behind the large desk and over to where the client was waiting.

"Sorry for the wait." Sanji forced through a grin, even as Galdino seemed none too pleased with having to wait for more than a couple minutes. As he opened up the laptop and swivelled it around for the grumpy client to inspect, Sanji wondered why he put up with the retail business, the people were terrible.

"Completely cleaned." Sanji explained happily, "New updated anti-virus software along with a new screen. She should be able to keep running for another two years at least."

"Hmph. I should hope so." Galdino grunted unappreciatively, but it only made Sanji smile wider as the notion that the man's attitude would be getting a swift kick in the ass in exactly three, two, one…

Bingo.

The man's phone began beeping innocently to alert him of a text, though it clearly shocked the man as he glance around himself in confusion before finally down at his pants pocket.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Mr. Galdino flustered, hands already patting down his pockets to locate the quietly beeping phone, "Swear I set it to vibrate..."

"It's all good." Sanji mused with a grin , eyeing the man with a smug smirk as he pulled the phone from his pocket and fiddled with it. First managing to stop the infernal beeping, then getting his messages open, and Sanji watched with internal glee as the man's face went from neutral to a myriad of angry emotions, before settling on disbelief as he read the message that Sanji knew all too well was written on the screen.

**Subject: You Cheating Bastard**

**That's right. I'm well aware of your misdeeds and sexual scandals; you really need to set a better password on your Gmail account. I've copied all of your replied and forwarded emails between you and a 'Ms. Valentine'. I've also updated a wirelessly activated virus into your computer that will send all of your emails and proof of your scandal to your wife. Unless you co-operate.**

Sanji for his part remained impassive, schooling his features as calmly as possible as the man looked up from his phone at Sanji with a complete look of confused disbelief. Without giving anything away Sanji allowed for the tiniest of smirks to crook the corner of his lips before nodding back down at the phone and murmuring, "You got another text."

And right on cue, the phone beeped once more announcing a new message having been sent to the man,

**A simple payment of $100,000 dollars will be the cost of your secrecy.**

Sanji had figured out a long time ago that the amount of money he requested could be greatly stretched when dealing with certain types of people. Mr. Galdino was the perfect example of a man to milk, not only because of his somewhat broad bank account, but because of the current standing he had with his wife. Most people would rather shell out the money than risk going through something as expensive and heavy as a lawsuit and a divorce.

"You can't be serious?!" Galdino hissed angrily, keeping his voice low so as not to attract attention. Sanji only gave a charming smile in reply as the phone beeped right on cue.

**Yes, I am.**

By this point Mr. Galdino was a lovely combination of flushed puce and scarlet as he seemed downright furious with Sanji's audacity. It was a look Sanji was well accustomed to; everyone always started out furious and indignant when they had realized that they had been caught in the act. It eventually escalated into hysterical fury when they tried to channel their anger at being exposed toward Sanji for trying to blackmail them. Always the same reaction, and it had Sanji smiling wide every time as he enjoyed the simplistic predictability of humans.

"You can't black mail me!" Galdino spat angrily, though still keeping his voice hushed so as not to draw attention to himself, "I'll call the poli-"

Another beep.

**Don't bother with the cops. Don't think you can weasel out of this. You either pay me now, or I expose you for the adulterating asshole you are.**

Galdino's eyes widened from the message, obviously starting to see the seriousness of the matter as he jerkily looked back up at Sanji with an enraged scowl. First the anger, then the small hint of helplessness, which eventually leads to frantic denial. Teeth gritted as he leaned over the counter he quickly hissed a livid threat, "I will sue you!"

Sanji remained stoic, only blinking innocently so that the surrounding cameras would only detect an angry customer and patient Tech Support dealing with the man. Though Sanji did allow a little smile to flit across his lips as he remained eye locked with the man as his phone once more rung with an infernal beep.

**Pointless. You have nothing on me; these texts are sent from a non-IP addressed source. They are cued to delete the moment after you finish reading them. You will have no evidence that this conversation even transpired.**

This text seemed to confuse the somewhat dumb man, but he nonetheless seemed to get the gist of it as his eyes widened further upon realizing all the former texts he had received were already wiped clean from his phone. Barely another moment had passed before the following text was sent.

**A final warning. I will know if you breathe a word of this. Talk to anyone, and your wife instantly learns everything. Now, are we going to co-operate? Or will your wife be getting an extremely interesting email?**

After a moment of pathetic floundering the man seemed to finally come to the conclusion he had nowhere left to turn to as he finally embraced the blond with a look of defeat. Numbly thumbing at the phone in his hands he muttered quietly, "What do I have to do?"

A small beep.

**Play your part. Pretend like you forgot your wallet and leave. Get the amount of money I requested earlier. You will pass it to me within an empty Starbucks cup. Run along now; you have twenty minutes.**

Sanji watched humorously as Galdino finished reading the text, immediately fumbling the device in his hands as he read the time limit. Without hesitation he pocketed the phone and set about pretending to try and locate his wallet, before muttering to Sanji, "I'll be right back."

With a bit of a nervous jitter to his step the man rushed from the store and Sanji remained leaning behind the counter casually as he waited for the man to return. It wasn't long before Galdino came scurrying back into the store, Starbucks cup in hand and looking rather flushed. The sweat on his upper brow was only slightly less satisfying than the cup full of money he was swiftly handed.

Placing the cup under the till he smiled awardingly as he began ringing through the man's laptop repair transaction on the register while beaming, "Thanks for the coffee. Customers like you make the job so much more enjoyable."

The smile Galdino forced could only be described as painful, lips curling up forcibly as it became more of a grimace of disgust. Credit card shelled out for the payment and soon the transaction was completely finished and Sanji was watching the disgruntled man leave. Just as he reached the doorway however he paused and pulled his phone from his pocket as the final message was sent.

**Thank you for your co-operation and patronage. You will never hear from me again; lest you short handed me money in the cup, talk about me to anyone, or go to the police. Rest assured my vengeance will be swift and brutal. Let us hope this is the last we see of each other.**

**Have a shitty day :)**

As Galdino's face became an interesting mixture of relief and barely restrained wrath , Sanji only gave a cheery wave in return, putting on a show for not only the staff and customers, but as well as the camera he knew was zeroed in on the till. A hardened scowl was all he received in return as Galdino stormed away, laptop in hand, leaving Sanji thoroughly satisfied with himself. The one's that left with clear indignation at being beaten were always his favourite.

Scooping up the coffee mug, he took a fake swig of the pretend drink as he quickly ducked into the back and made his way to the staff break room. Popping the cap he gave the cash inside a once over to ensure he hadn't been given anything lethal, before tossing it into his backpack. Counting the money now would be useless, besides, Galdino was in such a pathetic position there was no way the man would dare to lie.

Removing the inserted SIM card, he tossed into his pack and zipped up the whole pocket to ensure no one would go snooping. Pocketing his phone with a satisfied grin he head back out onto the main floor, once more leaning casually against the counter as he left off from his earlier musings about the interesting **roronoa3**.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: First time writing a chapter and having a beta for it! Way too exciting! Thank you; **fanficfangirl** for being such an amazing beta! I'm already excitedly finishing the 2nd chapter :)


	2. You're Adorable

A/N: Beta'd by the lovely and dazzling MistressHasty :D

* * *

When Sanji arrived home from work he immediately flipped open his laptop and turned it on, allowing it to warm up as he did his daily after work routine. After ditching his clothes in the laundry, grabbing some sweats and a shirt, he began to heat up some water for some Mac-n-Cheese on the stove. By the time he had a bowl of steaming, cheesy goodness in his hands his desktop was completely loaded and he settled down in his chair happily.

Opening up 'Grand Line' he immediately found roronoa3's profile and lit up at seeing the green dot alight, indicating that the man seemed to be online as well. Before Sanji could even open his own window to send the man a message, the chat box popped up with roronoa3's own sent message,

**Done work, huh?**

Smirking through a mouthful of noodles Sanji set his bowl aside to reply,

**Yup.** **How about you?**

Sanji sent the message before leaning back and waiting for a reply. He was still slightly puzzled when thought about how he had only met the man this morning and they were already chatting like this, but at the same time Sanji really enjoyed it. Actually, it was somewhat refreshing to talk with someone completely new to him.

Minimizing the text box with a swift click he scrolled down roronoa3's profile page – stopping for moment to appreciate the amazing picture of the man once more – as he tried to get an inkling into the man's personality from what he had posted about himself. There wasn't very much, but most of what Zoro had given was just the modest basics that gave the impression that roronoa3 wasn't the kind of guy that talked about himself too often.

At the top in the primary info box was the man's name, emblazoned in black, bold text which read:

**Zoro Roronoa**

Smirking at the name he tried saying it aloud, rolling the slightly odd last name across his tongue as he wondered how exactly the man liked it pronounced. Though his first name was just as odd as his last, and Sanji vaguely wondered if his parents named him after the old classic Zorro movie; a favourite of Sanji's that he used to watch after school with his father. It seemed like the kind of question he would get a lot, and Sanji was tempted to ask just to get a rise out of the guy.

Scanning the rest of the page he found that the man was a Scorpio, born five years before Sanji, a fact that kind of irked him, but the blond let it slide as the helpful little devil on his shoulder whispered hotly 'experience'. Aside from that however, the rest of the man's profile listed basic stats of favourite sports, movies, food.

As a beep announced a reply from Zoro, he grinned as he brought up the chat box. Now that he had a face and a name to go with the man, it made this a lot more interesting. There was no doubt that the man was going to become the centre of attention when jacking off in the shower before bed.

**Same. Just doing some paperwork.**

Sanji's first instinct was to ask what the paper work was for, but stomped it down as it seemed a little too personal at the moment. Instead, he dully tapped his finger on the 'n' key as he thought of what to say next. There was a lot of random shit he wanted to ask about Zoro, but at the forefront of his mind was how a Dom/Sub relationship like this was even supposed to go.

Reminding himself that he had already admitted to being a complete novice in the situation he typed out a lame little blurb asking Zoro what they were supposed to do next. Reading it over, it sounded incredibly awkward, but it seemed like the best way to deal with this was to follow Zoro's lead. He clearly knew what he was doing and had done this all before; so logically following the man's usual routine would probably be best. And judging from the man's attitude this morning he was definitely experienced in this sort of situation.

**So... How do we do this whole thing? Just text for a while, meet up? How do you usually do this?**

Even after posting it Sanji wanted to groan at how stupid he sounded, so instead turned to his nearly finished bowl of cheesy noodles and waited for Zoro to reply.

**LOL. We do this 'thing' however we want to. If you want to just text all night, I'm up for that. If you want to fuck, I can be over there with some rope in about ten minutes. This is really all up to you.**

A jolt of pained arousal hit Sanji hard and he desperately tried to fight down the urge to tell the man to just come right over anyway. Sanji's mind was already going off on a heated tangent as he pictured those amazing muscled arms pinning him down and roughly tying him up, the slide of the rope over his bare flesh as he was completely incapacitated. Face down in the sheets as the cords of rope burned his skin raw and his hands would be tied tightly behind his back, a strong fierce grip would be on his hip as he'd be completely unsuspecting as to what Zoro would do next. Spank him, tease him, fuck him; the list was endless and oh-so-torturous...

Glancing down at his sweat pants he noted the obvious bulge from his quick little fantasy and sighed heavily. Setting aside his empty bowl, he pressed a gentle hand to his dick. Hissing quietly he tried to stop the horribly erotic montage playing in his head, somewhat astounded at how a simple picture and a few words from the man could get him this riled up.

Though that did bring to light the question of if he wanted Zoro to come over right now. Fuck, it was tempting, but at the same time he wanted to draw this out. He didn't want just some random fuck; he could go to the bar for that. What he really wanted was someone that was going to manipulate and control him; he needed someone he could trust and hand his body over to and know despite what happened he would be in safe hands.

Sighing out of slight disappointment he typed out,

**Very tempting... You have no idea. But I think I'm liking the idea of slow. Makes it a bit more interesting...**

When the man eventually replied he could practically here the casual acceptance from the words and had to admit that Zoro kept on surprising him.

**Whatever you're comfortable with. But do you want to cam? It'd be easier to get to know each other that way.**

Staring at the sentence uneasily for a few minutes Sanji wavered between flat out refusal, and intense interest as the idea of actually seeing and talking to the man could be both beneficial and destructive. A part of him was downright gleeful about being speak with him, but the part that had just managed to fight off his raging hard-on wasn't sure he could handle talking to the man without giving in. A few distressed moments convincing himself that it was going to be okay passed before he finally managed to type out,

**Yeah, alright.**

After exchanging Skype names and quickly running into the bathroom to make sure he didn't look like a completely lazy mess, he was back in front of the screen ready to chat. The small light beside the built in cam lit up as the device turned on while Sanji nervously sat in front of his computer, reminding himself not to be nervous. Though those few minutes in front of the mirror had done wonders for his jitters, now that the impending moment of truth was upon him, he idly wondered if he should have brushed his teeth.

A little window popped up on the screen, the bold text inside reading,

**roronoa3 has requested a cam session with SanJi_zz**

Beneath the request the 'Accept' and 'Decline' buttons stood innocently. Letting the message ring on his desktop for a moment he gave himself one last chance to let out a calming breath before moving the mouse to click 'Accept'.

A window immediately popped up, screen black for a moment as Zoro's cam was obviously taking its time to kick in. For the first few seconds the images were slightly blurry and hazy, but eventually the cam synced with the internet and Sanji was face to face with the broadly grinning face of Zoro.

Sanji stared at the man in slight disbelief, not expecting the man on the other side of the screen to look like he currently did. Bold thick rimmed rectangular glasses were perched on the man's nose which highlighted his cheekbones attractively and made his stark brown eyes stand out sharply. They were not at all weird on the man, but gave him a sophisticated air that Sanji had not thought possible.

A pen rested behind the man's ear as he sat in nothing more than a blue tank top, button down shirt discarded over the back of his chair as he seemed to not have even properly undressed from his work attire(which had Sanji frowning in confusion as he had not expected the man to be the suit and tie type). Not that he wanted to stereotype the kinky internet community, but it was just odd seeing such a regular looking man about to become his Dom.

Not to mention the fact that the only real photo he had to compare the man to had him practically naked pumping iron like some gym crazed nut, and yet here he was sporting the accountant look and pulling it off fantastically.

"Hey." Zoro bit out, smirk growing wider as he seemed to notice Sanji's eyes lingering a bit too long on the exposed bit of his skin provided from the muscle shirt. Sanji was really trying to not fall out of his chair at the sound of the man's voice, but that single word alone had a shiver travelling up Sanji's spine unconsciously.

A deep baritone, with a nice hint of a husk to his tone, sent a small bout of uncontrollable goosebumps crawling up Sanji's arms in a wave. The man's voice was just like his appearance, rough and hard, yet having sort of underlying softness on the end of his single spoken word that didn't set him on edge. It was such an interesting combination of hot and comforting that Sanji had already decided that he was going to thoroughly enjoy listening to the man talk.

"So, your name is Sanji, right?" Zoro asked after a moment, idly pulling his pen from his ear and spinning it on his thumb as he watched Sanji with enigmatically curious eyes. The blond desperately tried to ignore how erotically the man managed to roll his name around his tongue, clearly working the syllables into a small unqiue accent, "Not an online alias?"

"Ah, nope." Sanji replied with a nervous chuckle, wondering if it was something he should have actually considered doing, when dealing with his online scamming business he had taken extra to care to not have anything traceable back to himself. But on a dating site he had assumed that being honest was the best solution, "Sanji's the real deal."

"I like it." Zoro smirked happily, eyes watching Sanji heavily as he seemed to be looking for a reaction. "It's nice to say."

"Thanks... uh..." Sanji hummed awkwardly, trying to find something to say and not be too oddly obvious at staring at the gorgeous man on the other side of the screen. A small pause stretched out between them before Sanji let out a groan and rubbed a hand to his forehead, "Fuck, I don't know what I'm supposed to do..."

That had the other man break out into a chuckle, laughter a little distorted from the delicate mic, but none the less sounding all too good to Sanji. It was a deep sort of rumbling sound that came from the man's chest, and it was definitely something Sanji wanted to hear the man do often.

"Relax," Zoro finally bit out through his laughter, "it's like any time you get to know a person. We talk back and forth for a bit awkwardly about our favourite colours, then everything gets normal."

"Lemme guess," Sanji deadpanned after a moment, eyes flickering to the man's hair, "Green?"

"Oh fuck off." Zoro snapped with a snort, though there was no venom to the words and judging from the smirk he was donning he was obviously happy Sanji was making rude comments and was less nervous.

"Oh?" Sanji raised a teasing brow, resting his elbows on his desk as he leaned forward with a smirk, "Prove me wrong then."

Zoro smirked and rested his elbows on his desk, leaning somewhat closer to the camera and he smiled broadly, showing off a row of perfectly set white teeth before murmuring, "Well, recently I've become pretty fond of blue..."

"Blue?" Sanji echoed curiously, "Really?"

Zoro only smirked at that, raising a single hand to tap at the skin just below his right eye as he kept his gaze locked onto Sanji's. It took a confused moment for Sanji to frown before he clued in to what the man was referring to and Sanji glanced away abruptly, fighting off a blush.

Turning back to Zoro with a derisive chuckle he admitted, "Alright, alright. Very smooth."

"I'd like to think so." Zoro huffed through a laugh, eyes still settled on Sanji's happily, and Sanji found himself staring back, just as relaxed and wondering when exactly he had gone from being nervous to so calm.

"Wow..." He murmured lightly, still watching those caramel brown eyes that seemed to be studying him and yet also just laxly taking him in all at once.

"What?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Still trying to wrap my head around the fact that this is happening." Sanji replied, still somewhat shocked at how easily it was beginning to become talking to the man, "I mean just last night I didn't even know you."

"It's not different from any other relationship out there." Zoro reasoned casually, frowning at something on his desk as he swiftly snatched up his pen and scribbled something down before glancing back up at Sanji, "Isn't this how it always goes at first?"

"I know." Sanji shrugged before continuing after a moment, "But it just feels different."

"How?" Zoro snorted diversely, "Every relationship is about sex; ours is just a little more risqué."

"Careful there," Sanji mocked on instinct, "big words for a muscle head like yourself."

Sanji nearly smacked himself after the words left his mouth; insulting the man he was trying to get on his good side so he could sleep with him was probably not the best idea. In fact it was probably the least productive way to convince the man that Sanji was worth the effort to get involved with anyway.

"How about I cram my Master's degree down your throat and see how smart mouthed you are then?" Zoro snarled back, stark white teeth exposed to the gum in an aggressive grin and Sanji once more had himself fighting down the surge of arousal that this man was continually making him feel.

"Oh," Sanji cocked an eyebrow, trying to cover up his currently awkward attraction with some of his own sass, "is that what you call your dick?"

Zoro's eyes glinted playfully before he winked, "If that's what you want me to call it."

The playful words had Sanji's mind-train helpfully derailing as he was promptly bombarded with several very inappropriate images to accompany the dirty words. Eyes glazing over for a moment as he imagined what exactly it would be like to have the man's 'degree' shoved down his throat, a light flush creeping his neck at the heated thoughts.

He continued to let the lecherous idea fester for a moment before Zoro started chuckling softly and Sanji suddenly realized he had been staring instead of talking. An immediate blush scorched his cheeks he glanced to the side, mentally berating himself and reminding himself of the fact that the whole reason they were talking was because of sex. It shouldn't be embarrassing to be talking about something that they would soon be doing.

"So, how did you get involved with Grand Line?" Sanji asked, trying to not be so bloody obvious about changing the subject but knowing he was failing horribly, "Or when did you figure out you were into this kind of thing?"

"Mm." Zoro shrugged lazily, casually tossing his pen down on his paper work and leaning back in his chair, "I always knew what I liked. It was just after a few unsatisfying relationships that I gave up on the whole 'meeting people at the bar'."

"Preaching to the choir on that one." Sanji chuckled as he absently fiddled with his packet of smokes, wondering if lighting one up in front of the man would make for a good first impression or not. Though a helpful little voice in the back of his head reminded him they already argued and talked about Zoro's dick, so it honestly couldn't go any worse.

"Oh, yeah?" Zoro arched a brow curiously, arms coming to cross in front of his chest, helpfully pronouncing the bulk of man's arms and the amount of chest muscle hidden under the concealing shirt, "What made you realize you needed to go on a fetish site and start chatting up strangers?"

"I... I don't know..." Sanji muttered after a moment, twisting his swivel chair in an excuse to fidget and look away from the scrutinizing glare of the other man, "I didn't really figure out early on; I just gradually found that women didn't do it for me, and that most men failed to live up to my expectations..."

Which was true. Sadi had been amazing, while it had lasted. But there was still an element between them that just hadn't completely worked, which had also been the initial catalyst for their break up. She had not only made him realize his fascination with submission, but also his attraction to men. Not that it had anything to do with her beauty, but she had just made him realize that he wanted more. Of course, most men hadn't exactly lived up to his expectations either. Though Zoro was beginning to become a very promising candidate; if he fucked as good as he bantered...

Zoro nodded at this, but stayed silent; seemingly taking in what Sanji was saying with honest curiosity. It was interesting to see the man mulling over the words and obviously seemed to be interested in Sanji's life. It was almost a bit of a shock as he realized that Zoro was completely genuine. He wasn't some false guy that was just trying to get into Sanji's pants, he actually seemed to be putting the effort in to listening to what Sanji was actually saying.

"A friend told me to try an online sight..." Sanji shrugged as he finally gave in and began unwrapping the small box, fighting with the clear plastic wrapping for a moment as he continued, "I'd pretty much run out of options so I figured why the hell not."

Zoro nodded quietly, seemingly pondering the words as his eyes were glued to Sanji's deft fingers as they finally tossed the plastic aside and worked open the box to pull out a fresh cig. Peeling back the protective foil he fished one out, keeping it expertly perched between his fingers as he tossed the box to the side as a thought hit him. Looking back up at Zoro before proffering the cigarette and asking, "Do you mind?"

Eyes snapping up instantly Zoro just smiled softly before shaking his head in slight amusement, "Don't care. Not like I can smell it anyways."

"Thank fuck." Sanji let out a breath of relief, immediately popping it between his lips before fishing out a lighter, snapping the flint with a deft thumb and bringing the flame up to the end. Sucking in sharply he waited until a proper cherry was formed and he tossed the little blue disposable lighter to the side. After a long satisfying drag he finally looked back at Zoro as he explained, "It's sometimes a deal breaker."

"Definitely not a deal breaker." Zoro chuckled somewhat excitedly, eyeing up the red end of the cig with interest. That had Sanji wondering what exactly was going on behind those caramel brown eyes. Deciding to disregard it for a moment he made a small show of sucking on the end playfully before sitting quietly as the smoke stewed in his lungs.

It was erotically empowering seeing the way Zoro's eyes followed his movements and were glued to his lips in an almost down right filthy way. Clearly not thinking innocent thoughts, but Sanji hardly cared as he revelled in the ease in which he was able to already talk with the man.

"You mentioned a Master's," Sanji absently mused after a drag, "What in?"

"Sports medicine and physiotherapy." Zoro replied somewhat dazedly, dragging his eyes away from Sanji's lips with visible effort as he once more addressed Sanji.

That had Sanji raising both his eyebrows in surprise, he really had to stop assigning stereotypes to the types of people he met on the internet. But what were the odds of being able to find a semi-sane man on a bit of a depraved dating site that was actually a decent, working individual.

"Wow." Sanji chuckled as he realized that his job sounded somewhat inferior to the doctor's, but he knew for a fact that he raked in almost the same amount of money (if not more) than the man. Besides he wasn't one to be embarrassed by what he did. In fact he enjoyed what he did, and it allowed him to work minimal hours, find clients to scam, and make a large profit with very little effort involved.

"You?"

"Tech Support." Sanji grinned out playfully, watching Zoro for any reaction that might have seemed unimpressed, but instead just got a returned smile.

"Tech, huh?" Zoro mused, seemingly not even fazed by Sanji's current job standing, "What in?"

"Ah, well just about anything," Sanji replied, "but I'm currently stuck at Apple."

"Working at a Genius Bar then?"

"Yup." Sanji replied, popping the 'p' on the end of the word happily, "It pays really well; gives me good wage advancement and opportunities to promote my software."

"'Your software'?" Zoro quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, I design stuff." Sanji shrugged, watching as the cherry on his cigarette was getting fairly burnt down, "Entrepreneurial stuff."

"That's actually really cool." Zoro smiled, and Sanji tried not to admit to himself that he was relieved by Zoro's acceptance of his college drop-out career.

"So, what are you doing?" Sanji asked curiously, eyes flicking down to the papers on his desk in slight interest, wanting to steer the conversation away from himself. If the man was indeed doing his taxes then Sanji might have to rethink his entire image of the guy.

"Ah." Zoro made a sound of shock before glancing down, obviously not expecting the question, before snatching up the paper he had been currently working on and holding it up absently for Sanji, "Prescriptions. For work."

"Oh, man. Am I distracting you from your work?" Sanji asked quickly, "We can chat later if you want?"

"No, it's fine," Zoro protested quickly with a grin, "they aren't too important, but the less time I spend on these at the office then the more time I can spend with patients."

Zoro paused at that before smirking, eyes trailing Sanji up and down heatedly before murmuring, "But you are very distracting..."

Sanji flushed and desperately wished that he was messaging with the man so that Zoro wouldn't be able to see how red his cheeks had gotten. Damn, just when he had thought he was getting comfortable enough with the man to _not_ blush anymore...

"Wow..." Zoro mused with an air of shock, as though he was just realizing something incredibly interesting, "You're kind of adorable."

That had Sanji sitting upright in his chair in an instant, face indignant as he sputtered awkwardly, "Am not!"

Zoro just burst out laughing, obviously completely disagreeing with Sanji before finally levelling Sanji with an amused look, murmuring absently, "So, why don't you tell me about that Capoeira tournament you mentioned this morning? How'd you place?"

Lighting up at the question Sanji scooped up his box of smokes, fishing one out as he already set off on a tangent about the trip and the competition there. Zoro for his part listened with genuine interest as Sanji leaned forward on his desk, grinning through the camera at Zoro as he regaled him with his gold winning match. The whole story lead into Zoro talking about a tournament he had went to last year, and Sanji hardly noticed the time passing as he sat and talked to the man.

By the time his eyes started getting heavy and Zoro regretfully mentioned needing to get sleep for work tomorrow it was near to two in the morning, and as Sanji shut down his laptop he couldn't keep the dopey grin from his face as he ambled off to bed with high spirits and Zoro's cell number in his phone.

~X~

It had been a week; a full, amazing, week of coming home each night from work and being able to just talk with Zoro. Each night Sanji ended up talking to the man for a solid four hours about everything and nothing, all at the same time. Talking about sports, asking the usual questions like what was each others favourite movie, or the places they'd travelled. They hadn't really discussed much about the actual sexual part of the relationship yet, but just being able to throw himself down on the couch and absently talk to Zoro about a shit customer while the man filled out stacks of paperwork was fairly relaxing.

Out beyond the doors of the mall entrance Sanji leaned against the brick wall beside the large sand filled ash tray as he smoked a lunch break cigarette. Mulling over everything that had been happening the past week and how far – yet not far enough – he and Zoro had come.

Part of him loved the casual conversations that they had together, and oddly enough Zoro felt more like a friend at the moment than anything else. Though another part of him quietly was wondering – with excitement and dread – when he had Zoro were finally going to meet up. It was a thought that both plagued his anxiety attacks as well as his morning shower as he wondered just what Zoro would do to him.

Though Zoro had of course mentioned that he wanted to follow through on his first message from last week. Stating somewhat bluntly that,

**I like to know my partner can take me in a fight before I fuck them.**

That thought had Sanji in the shower that night imagining several intense, compromising situations that could ensue afterwards, and then had led to him lying in bed and panicking about when Zoro would request to meet. All in all, Sanji was becoming exceedingly strung out in his need to just get the whole thing thrown into motion.

Hearing a door opening broke Sanji from his thoughts, and he cast a glance toward the exit as Ace appeared from within. Making his way over to lean against the wall beside Sanji, Ace did not even bother to ask permission as he snatched the pack of cheap Menthols from Sanji's breast pocket and pulled a stick free. Handing the box back in exchange for a lighter the ebony haired male flicked the lighter with a causal air that made him seem far too comfortable with the open flame; lighting up before tossing the lighter back to Sanji's awaiting palm.

"When's your shift done today?" Ace asked after taking his first inhale, breathing out as the spoke the words.

"Six." Sanji shrugged, "You?"

"Ugh. Nine." Ace grunted. "Fucking mall hours."

Sanji chuckled at the man's luck, though it was what he got from being assistant manager. Taking a drag on his cig he grunted, "That sucks man."

Though Ace's annoyance seemed to cut out quick as he grinned, shoving an elbow into Sanji's side, "So, what's been keeping you at home so much? New squeeze?"

"Actually, I checked out a dating site..." Sanji mentioned absently, staring out at the large above ground parking lot in the back of mall, trying to go for indifferent as he dropped the news on his friend. Though Ace had been the one to suggest the whole crazy idea to him in the first place.

"Oh, yeah?" Ace grinned curiously, huffing out a stream of pale smoke, "How'd that go?"

A long pause of awkward silence as Sanji didn't exactly know how to phrase what he and Zoro were yet, "I met someone."

It was clearly not the answer Ace had been expecting as he laughed in shock before slugging Sanji in the arm sharply, "No fucking way?! How's it been going?"

"We've just been Skypeing." Sanji explained absently, "He's being nice about my inexperience, but I think we're gonna meet soon."

Ace had been his friend for a long time – he had actually been the reason Sanji had gotten hired at Apple after being fired from a small T-Mobile booth at the far end of the mall – and he had been laughing, yet encouraging Sanji through all of his past failed relationships. Though Sanji was no less ruthless in return and still made fun of the man for the one time he had a girl throw a Orange Julius in his face at work upon finding out he had been cheating on her.

He could hardly blame the tattooed vixen for her annoyance and had laughed at the guy the whole time he had been bent over the sink in the employee bathroom trying to get purple acai berry juice from his eyes.

"Is he hot?" Ace asked, already leaning in as Sanji pulled out his phone.

"I'd like to think so." Sanji admitted modestly, pulling up the man's profile picture from his iPhone's photo album and turning it toward the black haired man.

Ace let out a low whistle that was mixed with a long stream of smoke before glancing up at Sanji with a smirk, "Shit!"

"I know right? He's amazingly attractive, has a solid job, and the patience of a monk." Sanji breathed out on a chuckle, hand rubbing the back of his neck as he fondly smiled at the memories he had already gained from his short times talking with the man, "He's practically perfect."

"Besides the fact that he likes hog tying you and fucking you with a dildo." Ace pointed out, grinding out the last bit of his cigarette in the ash tray, Sanji following suit as they began to make their way back inside.

Sanji just smirked filthily and sent a dirty smirk Ace's way, "Oh, that's not a con."

"Dude... No." Ace pulled a small face before chuckling, "I do NOT want to hear about it."

"I'm hoping he's in to knife play..." Sanji mused, ignoring Ace's uncomfortableness as he purposefully sent a curious glance the man's way, "cause THAT would be a lot of fun..."

"I still don't get how that shit turns you on..." Ace shook his head through a grin, "like my biggest fear on this entire fucking planet is getting fisted."

That had Sanji snorting loudly at the slightly disturbing picture of the young male in an extremely painful yet compromising position flashed into his mind. Pursing his lips to keep from laughing he glanced up at the brunette whom was watching him with a completely humourless look as he slowly shook his head.

"Don't you dare."

The command was the last straw and Sanji was forced to stop by one of the mini mall carousels for kids and cling to the horse lest he fall to the floor in his hysterics; clutching his gut as he cackled at the terrible imagery as well as the fact that the man was genuinely terrified of something so freaking ridiculous. But just as he was beginning to calm his giggles he noted the indignant look plastered across the Tech's face and Sanji's resolve broke all over again.

Sanji was keeled over the ceramic horse as he took deep breaths to try and calm himself, though every time he looked back up at Ace's unimpressed face it only caused him to relapse. Eventually he managed to suppress most of his chuckling as he held up a hand in apology, "Sorry. Sorry. I'm good! I'll stop—phhft!"

"It's not that funny!" Ace finally snapped with a dramatic roll of his eyes which only caused Sanji to scoff loudly.

"Oh, no. It really is." Sanji assured with a broad grin, wiping a stray tears from his cheek. "That's the best thing I've heard all day."

"And the last." Ace threatened, "Tell anyone and I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Careful," Sanji grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "I might enjoy it."

That just had Ace rolling his eyes in exasperation, "You're so weird."

"Like you can talk." Sanji scoffed, straightening out his shirt and noting how empty his box of smokes currently was. Jerking his head towards a Shefield Express he muttered, "I need a new pack."

"Whatever." Ace grinned cheekily, following the blond into the small open convenience store, leaning near the counter as Sanji flashed his ID and asked for a new box of Menthols.

"Man, you hear about that girl?" Ace asked, jerking his head lightly in the direction of the stack of magazines that rested beside the till. Sanji finished handing over the cash for his new pack before glancing down at what Ace was referring to.

Casting a quick glance over the photo on the front, it was obvious a photo taken from a Facebook page as the quality left a lot to be desired, but nonetheless showed the true beauty of the girl. Flowing flaming red locks of hair fell over her shoulders as she was grinning up at the camera, adorable brown eyes outlined in harsh makeup staring up innocently as the most photogenic smile graced her face. It was an extremely genuine smile that made Sanji flinch as he read the title emblazoned atop the page.

**20 YEAR OLD GIRL STILL MISSING – THE 2 MONTH LONG SEARCH FOR THE MISSING NAMI MIKAN CONTINUES. READ MORE ON PAGE 27.**

"Apparently one day she just up and vanished." Ace murmured casually with a remorseful sigh, "It's pretty sad."

It took a few moments for Sanji to forcibly drag his gaze away from the smiling face on the cover of the magazine, stomping down his melancholy at the thought that someone would hurt such an innocent looking girl. Sighing softly as he and Ace exited the store he muttered, "There's been a couple of disappearances recently."

Seattle was relatively small compared to some other big name cities, though it wasn't completely unknown and the crime rate was as normal as any other city. That didn't stop the place from being in a bit of an uproar about a few odd disappearances recently that were suspected to be the work of gang violence.

To date there had been three major disappearances of two young males and the one girl currently emblazoned on the cover of the paper. Without any further clues from their disappearances, nor any trace of a body, the cops had written it off as being in clear relation to the underground crime and drug circuit in the city. No one knew how to get rid of bodies like the mob did.

Ace grunted noncommittally as they made their way back towards the Apple shop. As Sanji pocketed his pack of Menthol's Ace continued, "I know that stuff like that happens, but it's kind of unsettling. What if it's someone we know next?"

"Let's just hope not." Sanji muttered quietly.

~X~

Sanji sighed, making his way back behind the Genius Bar after dealing with a rather stubborn old woman whom didn't seem to understand that there was absolutely no difference between the two iPads besides the colour; and then had proceeded to need an entire lecture on how the MB to GB relation system worked.

Rubbing two fingers against his temple wearily he tried to remind himself that not all customers were as misinformed and dull as the old folks that need special help with the technology. Sanji was absently wondering if Ace would let him run to the food court to grab a recovery latte when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**So, I was thinking we should meet up soon. Have that sparring match.**

Sanji stared down at the text, immediately getting that mixture of excitement and nervousness that he knew would be coming from the moment that he received a text from the man. It shouldn't have been a big deal seeing Zoro in person after all their Skypeing, but it still left him with an odd, lingering sense of fear. Being with him in person would allow for several scenarios that couldn't possibly take place over internet; and things that Sanji wasn't sure he was ready for quite yet.

As much as the idea of being tied up by the gorgeous man had him weak in the knees, he also didn't quite feel like he completely trusted Zoro yet. He knew him, but he still hadn't really gotten to know him, and Sanji wanted unequivocal trust between them before he let Zoro control him in more ways than one.

Though what he had gotten to know of Zoro from the past week had spoken volumes and he was already positive that Zoro would only proceed if Sanji told him he was ready. Jostling his phone in his hand he contemplated his reply before giving in and letting a bit of his wild side through.

**I look forward to it. When does it work for you?**

Zoro replied with a single question.

**Sunday?**

He had work, but would be done fairly early if that worked out for the man. Quickly scrawling out a reply, and adding on the unfortunate reality of work, Sanji waited with baited breath as he watched his text send.

**Perfect. But I have work in the morning...**

Zoro's reply came after a few minutes,

**That's okay. Come to the Merry Sports Medical Clinic on East Blue Boulevard. I'll be finished work at around five. Does that work for you?**

Sanji's brows rose in interest at that. Zoro wanted to meet at his work? Then again a physiotherapy unit would have a fairly proper gym set up, he assumed. Smiling, he was a bit more calmed down by the fact that they would be meeting at Zoro's work and not somewhere exclusive.

**I'm done at six. So I can be there by six thirty if you don't mind waiting?**

Zoro's reply came almost instantly.

**I'll see you at six thirty.**

With that final message Sanji casually turned his phone off and tossed it back in his pocket as he let out a long sigh, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to decide if the pain in his stomach was excitement snakes or nervous butterflies. Regardless he could hardly believe that tomorrow he would finally be meeting Zoro in person. Stamping down all his jumbled emotions, he stood and made his way back out onto the floor, trying not to imagine what might come out of the meeting.

~X~

The entire Sunday at work Sanji was completely useless. Constantly worrying about how weird it might be talking to the man when not separated by a computer screen, or being unable to pause when typing back a reply. Not to mention the horribly daunting fact that they would be at Zoro's work – after hours – with no one there to interrupt them or happen upon them. Surely, Zoro wasn't planning on going this fast all of a sudden?

But what if he was?

What if when Sanji opened the door Zoro was waiting behind it with a pair of cuffs, some rope and a whip; despite all of Sanji's darkest fantasies; would he be okay with it? His body was helpfully screaming at him that 'yes, yes getting tied up and whipped was a fucking fantastic idea' and he really hoped no one made him come out from behind the counter because his pants were definitely too tight.

But on the other hand what if he wasn't quite ready; what if he got into it and got scared because this was all painfully new. How would he be able to look Zoro in the eye and explain that he didn't want it; at least not yet. Sighing heavily he dropped his head to the counter, grateful that it was a slow Sunday and he didn't have to talk to any customers.

"Ooh! Go out on a drink fest last night?" Ace taunted casually as he came up, but his snarky remark was silenced by the cup of Starbucks coffee he placed in front of the blond.

"Naw," Sanji grunted as he scooped up the drink, mentally pleased that his friend was well trained in getting him an exactly perfect chia tea with two shots of raspberry, "meeting Zoro tonight."

"Oh." Ace started, taunting immediately changing to interest as he chuckled, "So, that's why you're nervous. First date!"

"Shut up." Sanji chuckled, rolling his eyes at the teasing, already feeling a lot calmer with his tea in hand as he turned back to his laptop, checking on the code currently uploading into a new software he was writing. "I'm not _that_ nervous."

"Ha, yeah. Sure. And my pant's are on fire." Ace snorted, glancing over at Sanji's laptop. "What's that you got going on there?"

"Some coding for a new program I'm making." Sanji explained absently, taking another sip from his tea as he found more and more it was soothing his anxiety.

"Why are you working for Apple, dude?" Ace asked through a laugh, "Why the hell aren't you working for some big game programming company?"

Sanji just shrugged, "I don't know. Not interested."

"I guess..." Ace trailed off, clearly not convinced.

"As much as I loathe retail," Sanji chuckled, "being stuck in an office is way worse, not to mention writing code for something that doesn't benefit me."

"Oh, what's this for then?" Ace cocked a brow.

"My business." Sanji smirked, not daring to tell the man what the coding was really going to end up being for. He trusted the man with most of his personal knowledge, but his blackmailing business was a fact that he would take to his grave. It wasn't that he didn't trust Ace or anything, but he knew from personal experience that the only good secrets were the ones that never left your head.

"You still won't tell me what that is." Ace pouted.

"I make game Apps for smart phones." Sanji explained smoothly. He wasn't lying; it was partially true.

"See, I know you're lying." Ace grinned, already making his way out onto the floor to do a lap and check up on a few wandering customers, "cause you have that damned stupid little grin."

"Keep thinking that." Sanji chuckled.

~X~

Sanji made his way down East Blue Boulevard, anxiety high on his heels and excitement not that far behind. The calming tea from work had long since worn off as he had been left to his own thoughts on the bus as he had mulled over every possible situation that would go down and how he would deal with it. Some were sexual, others normal. Although none of it aided in his vapid curiosity for what would happen when he finally arrived.

Fifteen minutes ago Sanji had texted Zoro and told him he was on his way. The reply had been short as Zoro had said he was looking forward to it and that had been that. Now Sanji was currently counting the building numbers, narrowing down his time frame until he would be meeting his new Dom.

When he finally spotted the Merry Sports Medical Clinic he felt a small wave of deja vu as he knew it was definitely familiar and had probably seen it hundreds of times while passing on the bus on his way to East Blue Mall. It was kind of odd how he had probably driven by this place for years and yet never noticed it fully, or thought that his next relationship would begin inside.

The building itself was quaint, yet still fairly large. Oak and maple panelling made it seem very homey, with large circular glass windows along the side to gaze in through. The door had an adorable arch to it, and the wheelchair ramp was painted like a gangplank, giving the whole place a very ship like feel. The little sign hanging beside the awning completed the looked at the words, Merry Sports Medical Clinic, was written in fine, curly writing.

It seemed that the place not only catered to adults, as it was definitely given a playful feel for the kids that no doubt had to come to the place as well. Sanji could vaguely see boxes of toys laid out in the waiting room through the window and smiled lightly. It seemed Zoro was good with kids as well.

What an interesting guy.

The lights inside were off, which made it harder to see anything else within the building and made him wonder where exactly Zoro was. Deciding there was only one way to find out, he stepped forward onto the welcome mat, and looked up at the door, nervousness spiking as he realized that this was it. Taking a deep, calming breath he reached out a steady hand, knocking on the door with three perfect raps.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Ah, the plot thickens... You seriously didn't think I would write JUST a BDSM fic, and NOT throw in a murder mystery? How well do you guys know me? LOL


	3. Tiger and Its Prey

**A/N: Sorry for my absence this past month! If you follow my tumblr, then you'll know that I had surgery and was out of commission for a little while lol Everything is fine and I'm on the mend now :) I'm back to writing and it's already making me so much happier to be able to continue this! I spent a lot of time sick in bed planning this, so my plan is to get out a chapter a week until it is finished! Also; important note:**

**If you have any specific kinks, toys, or situations you want included in the later explicit scenes; feel free to let me know in the reviews! I like to include my readers, and it's more fun if you guys have an input on the smut lol I have several chapters already planned, but it's always nice to hear what the readers want! My tumblr has a list of everything I'm already including, but please feel free to send your kinks you want lol**

**Anyway, enough monologuing. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Sanji waited in front of the door with bated breath, hardly able to hear himself think above the rapid beating of his heart in his chest. This was far more nerve wracking than he had ever believed it could be, even though another part of him was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Talking on Skype and texting constantly had definitely made him comfortable enough with Zoro, but the sudden knowledge of knowing he would be face to face with the man was causing his knees to shake.

When a light turned on within the lobby of the building Sanji inhaled sharply, taking a small step back so he wasn't obnoxiously close to the portal as he watched a shadow inside loom nearer. The person blocked out the light for a moment before Sanji heard the click of the lock and then the door was pulled open sharply. As Sanji stared up at the person in the doorway, he would've liked to say that photos and webcam had done the man justice, but they really didn't. Not in the slightest.

Even dressed as he was now, in a pair of dark green shorts and a loose fitting tank, he looked absolutely stunning. Barefoot as he was, Sanji was able to note the impressively sculpted calves of the man that he had no doubt worked on just as much as his upper body. A body that was, unfortunately, hidden under that damned shirt, and yet allowed a tantalizingly peek at his chest and amazingly defined arms.

Unruly green hair, just a tad too long – some strands falling onto his forehead even though from numerous chats online Sanji knew the man had a habit of running a hand through his hair to push it back – but still a vibrant colour that had mostly likely been re-dyed recently. Some strands were sticking up in odd places where it seemed that Zoro couldn't manage to keep them down.

Those dorky glasses were missing, but it only left the man looking more rugged as the lack of frames let his strong jaw become the focus of Sanji's eye sight. Mouth pulling back into a large grin as Zoro's eyes settled on Sanji and his whole face immediately lit up.

"Hey!"

"Hi." Sanji managed lamely, the word coming out more as a shocked breath than an actual greeting as he continued to stare the man up and down. Damn, but he felt like a thirteen year old boy standing on the door step to the house of the girl he had went on his first date with.

"C'mon in." Zoro motioned with his head to inside the clinic, "I was cleaning up the 'physio' room after the patients today."

Sanji only nodded, mentally shaking himself of his stupid jitters as he followed Zoro inside and realized, to his equally annoyed yet arousing dismay, that Zoro was a solid few inches taller than him. Not enough to make him a giant, but it was just enough to be somewhat intimidating and forced him to look up slightly just to maintain eye contact with the man. This caused a small surge of competitiveness which eased the rest of his worry as his mindset immediately switched to needing to prove to the guy that height meant nothing.

"I'd meant to have all the gear put away but a client stayed a bit longer than usual so I didn't get the chance." Zoro explained as he lead Sanji past the quaint receptionist area and back into the rest of the clinic. There was a closed office that was obviously Zoro's, and beyond it was a set of double glass doors leading into a large recreational room.

"It's not a problem." Sanji muttered absently, glancing over the huge gym at all the machines and workout gear spread throughout the area. It was basically a gym; though with a few work out machines that were definitely designed for 'physio' purposes and not intensive workouts. There was also an expansive amount of room in the middle of the gym where mats were laid out.

Seeing them brought forth the reminder that that was the whole reason why he was here in the first place; they were going to spar. And while Zoro hadn't said anything about fucking afterwards, it didn't stop those taunting words that the man had texted him earlier from ringing in his ears. A painful jolt of arousal stabbed him in the gut as his mind helpfully supplied him with the image of them both panting heavily after their fight, they would move forward to kiss passionately and it would escalate until Zoro was pushing him over the rod of a large barbell and fucking his brains out.

Those large, broad hands that were callused from hours of lifting weights would be gripping his hips roughly as he was practically slammed forward into the pinching metal of the barbell from the man's powerful thrusts. Each bucking jerk of the man's hips would have him whining in an impressive mix of pain and pleasure as a pair of perfect teeth would jaggedly clamp down on his shoulder and-

Sanji shook his head, desperately throwing aside the fantasy as he pointedly reminded himself where exactly he was and that imagining stuff like that wasn't helpful at this point. Though, it didn't at all stop his mind from pointing out that situations like those could definitely be happening soon. Taking a quiet breath, he repeated to himself his promise to take it slow and do this whole thing properly.

While Sanji struggled silently with his inner thoughts, Zoro immediately set about picking up the last of the exercising elastics and medicine balls strewn about on the floor. Sanji took the opportunity to spin a full circle to take in the place. It was almost like a private gym and Sanji could guess that it was probably here that Zoro spent several hours after work toning his fantastic body. It was a veritable playground.

"You know I was just teasing about kicking your ass," Zoro mused, dragging Sanji from his thoughts as he turned to see the man standing on the mats a few meters away, hands in his pockets, "I'm just really bad at asking people out for coffee. I thought you might say no."

That had a laugh bubbling from Sanji's chest as he guffawed, "And so you thought threatening to beat me up was a sure fire way to get a date?"

"I don't know." Zoro shrugged, clearly trying to divert attention from his blushing cheeks, "You're the masochist, you might enjoy it more..."

"Mm." Sanji hummed with a playful grin, "Fair enough."

"So..." Zoro trailed off, foot coming up to lightly nudge at the heavy medicine ball by his feet, "Coffee?"

"Oh no." Sanji shook his head with a singsong tone to his words, "You promised me a sparring match. No backing out of it now."

Zoro actually seemed surprised for a moment, brown eyes widening in an adorable way that seemed far too innocent for his hulking figure before excitement settled in and the look vanished. That disbelief was replaced by shadowed eyes and an electric grin that sent sparks shooting down Sanji's spine in arousal. It was hard to decide which look he liked more; innocent or predatory.

"Fine by me." Zoro bit out through a grin, picking up the medicine ball and carrying it effortlessly over to a storage area with the rest of the weight training tools for the 'physio' patients. Throwing it into a box somewhat carelessly he made his way back over to the mats, that look of childish glee still in place, "Want me to go easy on you?"

Sanji scowled at that, already kicking off his shoes so he could go out onto the matted area of the gym, "Fuck no."

Zoro didn't say anything, a simple look of approval causing his lips to quirk in a smile as he allowed Sanji a moment to roll up his pant legs and throw aside his button up shirt. Left standing in just a tank and his baggy work pants, Sanji made his way further onto the mats as he gave a short nod in acknowledgement that he was ready.

"So, watch out for the equipment." Zoro advised absently, eyes glued to Sanji's carefully advancing form, "But otherwise, go nuts."

"I plan to." Sanji smirked, immediately dropping into his standard fighting stance. Knees bent steadily with his left foot forward, right foot poised and ready for the instant Zoro made a move. Keeping his right hand clasped protectively behind his back, he raised his left and watched intently as Zoro first seemed to size up his slightly unorthodox fighting stance before clearly moving on to assessing where to strike first.

And Sanji sized Zoro up in much the same manner, all remaining nervousness was washed away as he fell into the comfortable realm of combat. No talking was needed, and yet he would still be able to converse and express himself to Zoro as much as needed. Suddenly, it was no longer just a sparring match, but it was also the ice breaker.

Darting forward Sanji decided to start things off, not worrying about getting the first hit in – this wasn't a tournament – mostly just with the intent on setting the spar into motion. Zoro reacted instantly, darting forward to match Sanji's steps, arm swiftly lashing out and trying to get an early shot in on Sanji. Responding in turn, he brought his own leg up in a standard high placed roundhouse, and found his shin blocked by Zoro's thrown arm.

Dropping his leg he immediately used his momentum from his failed kick to bring his other up in another brutal sweep which was, once again, narrowly blocked by Zoro. A swift punch was thrown that almost connected with Sanji's solar plexus' and would have ended with him no doubt on his knees, winded.

Managing to agilely twist out of the path of the attack and once more throw himself back at Zoro, he noted the thinly veiled surprise and intense curiosity written across Zoro's face. Clearly the man had not expected to get the fight out of Sanji that he was currently getting, and it only spurred Sanji's fighting spirit to greater heights. Zoro could underestimate him as much as he wanted; all that mattered to Sanji was the reverence that'd be directed his way when he proved the man wrong and one-upped him.

Newly sparked energy caused him to grin excitedly, as the rush of fighting was beginning to release enough adrenaline that he knew the warm up was over and the real fight was about to start. As he threw himself into his next strike with renewed vigour, he knew Zoro was doing the same. Evidently Zoro was no longer thinking about holding back as he stopped pulling his strikes and instead bodily threw himself into his movements.

_Good!_ Was all that Sanji could think as Zoro expertly ducked under one of his kicks and launched himself at Sanji with eager yet ferocious intensity. This was the type of fight he had wanted. One where Zoro could see just how competent Sanji really was, and also let him show off a little for the older man.

Zoro however seemed to be over playing as well, and seemed determined to knock Sanji down. As Sanji blocked a well-placed knee meant for his ribs, he noted (only a moment too late) the feint as Zoro's fist jerked towards his face sharply. Kicking aside Zoro's knee, Sanji threw himself backwards to avoid the strike. When he fell back his hands caught him effortlessly as he shot his leg up to kick sharply at Zoro's wrist and divert the entire strike simply. Most people would block with the forearm, but this way not only protected his arms, but also caught his opponents off guard in confusion.

Zoro was no different, eyes wandering over Sanji's odd form in obvious condemnation before quickly dodging backwards to narrowly miss getting hit with Sanji's follow through kick. Legs kicking over his head, he pushed himself out of the back bend to once more land solidly on his feet and face off against the green-haired man. As they each took a moment to catch their breath, a smile worked its way onto Zoro's face as he began to chuckle softly and it became oddly contagious as Sanji returned the laugh wholeheartedly.

This was definitely one of the most interesting first dates he had ever had, and yet also one of the most fun. It wasn't like any other awkward first date where he was unable to find anything proper to say to the other person, nor was it like other sparring matches where it was a lamely one sided fight. Instead, it was a perfect mixture of introductory confrontation and wordless banter.

As the laughter died down Sanji could plainly see the spark of merriment and excitement in Zoro's face just before the man darted towards Sanji once more. Serious, yet still looking like a gleeful child, he once more threw a perfectly executed strike towards Sanji's face. Definitely one of Sanji's most interesting first dates...

Block after block he continued to divert Zoro's attacks, as his own were equally futile and he was becoming slightly impatient at his inability to get in any hit on the other man. As Zoro raised his left arm to prepare for a strike, Sanji took his opportunity to throw a kick towards the man's exposed ribs. It was a cheap shot that he usually wouldn't take, but decided for the sake of his childish competitiveness that he take the chance.

Sanji realized the mistake of his impatience the moment after he made it, the little voice in the back of his head softly swearing at his idiocy. His ill placed kick connected far too lightly against Zoro's ribs, allowing the man the snap his arm down and sharply pin his leg against Zoro's side, hand gripping his calf with painful tightness as Zoro's free hand was now free to do whatever he wanted.

The position left him exposed, immobile and unable to block any attack that could be thrown. Balancing on one leg as Zoro's taunting eyes bored into Sanji's. Unspoken, the words passed between them as Zoro mentally gave himself a point for the fight as a situation like this would immediately cost him a match in any legal tournament.

Instead of following through on a cheap shot, Zoro shifted his stance as he prepared to obviously guide Sanji into a flip to then slam him into the mats. Just as Zoro's brought his other hand up to assist with the flip Sanji scowled, not up for letting the man do what he wanted so easily. Shifting his own weight dramatically, he dropped a hand back to brace against the floor as he lifted his other leg to lash out in a swift kick.

Foot harshly clipping Zoro's ear as the man released his other leg with a hiss as Sanji spun out of the attack and put a solid few meters between them as he watched Zoro cautiously. Zoro's hand remained poised at the side of his head, before slowly lowering as he sent a dark smirk Sanji's way. It was a shadowed kind of grin that set Sanji's blood on fire and caused a lurch in his gut and as Zoro launched towards him he felt like a prey under a pouncing tiger.

It became a flurry of ruthlessly executed kicks and punches followed through by equally impressive blocks and dodges as Sanji was beginning to wonder if he would ever be able to land a solid incapacitating blow. As he narrowly avoided a perfectly thrown left jab he began to realize he probably wouldn't be able to last much longer before Zoro would manage to land a hit. Sanji had agility on his side, but Zoro's stamina was easily a match for him and it was quickly deteriorating into a waiting game between who would slip up first.

As he felt the ridge of a mat under his foot he realized with slight annoyance that Zoro had been managing to slowly make Sanji back up. This little bit of knowledge that Zoro's offensive was slightly overpowering him caused him to scowl in annoyance as he threw himself wholly into his next attack. Kicking aside both of Zoro's arms as he leaped up, leg lashing out for Zoro's head.

When Zoro managed to duck the kick with only the top of his head getting grazed, Sanji knew his move had been suicidal as Zoro now had the complete advantage. Before his foot could even touch the ground Zoro was throwing a hit – clearly restrained in force – as he seemed to be giving Sanji a chance to block. Huffing at the man's courtesy he landed on the mat, foot clipping the uneven ridge between two mats as he fumbled and the punch followed through with stark intensity.

Lying flat on the mats, there was an incessant ringing in his ears and a burning sensation began to take place from the epicentre of where the blow landed. Sanji remained still for a moment in shock. He realized the hit had been much harsher than anything he had really experienced to date, as a bit of blackness edged at his vision. He could tell Zoro had restrained himself in the punch but it didn't stop Sanji from blinking up blearily through the pain in mild awe at the man's strength.

And Sanji loved it.

Being thrown down like this, feeling the adrenaline run through his veins as each pounding throb in the side of his head was the rushing of blood through his brain. Thrill causing his fingertips to tingle icily as the pain knocked aside the numbing effect of the adrenaline and brought everything back into ripe clarity. Excitement pounded through his body as he could feel his entire form practically shaking in its fatigue. It was exhilarating...

In the distant haze of his hearing he could hear Zoro cuss in worry, vaguely see him dropping his guard as he began to make his way over. Smirking through his daze, Sanji's competitiveness won out as he decided to show the man that it'd take more than just a punch to take him down. Zoro wanted a sexual partner that could match him? Then Sanji was sure as hell going to give him one.

Hands placed on the ground on either side of his head he kicked his legs into the air, arms assisting as he fully launched himself from his laying position back to his feet. Only giving Zoro a moment for confusion before spinning out of his landing and connecting the side of his foot directly to Zoro's head, sending the man sprawling on the mats with a grunt and look of pure shock.

Swallowing thickly, Sanji shook off the last vestiges of his daze as he planted his feet in a secure fighting stance, arms rising expertly as he drew a slick tongue across chapped lips. Eyes sharply glaring Zoro down through his bangs as his flyaway hair fell into his eyes, and Zoro remained lying on the mats, propped up on an arm in confusion as he watched Sanji with a look nothing short of awe.

"We're only getting started." Sanji muttered, watching Zoro heatedly as the man still seemed too surprised to make a move. "Don't start dropping your guard now."

The words seemed to snap Zoro out of whatever surprise had rendered him immobile, as a large grin split his face and he was jumping back to his feet, already launching himself at Sanji once more as the real fight began. Sanji couldn't remember the last time he fought like this. At practice it was always theory, and motions, and being weary of his partner's pain tolerance. Even at tournaments it only went as far as a solidly landed hit before the match was called the adrenaline was washed away. But with this; this was a real fight.

As the wear of the fight stared to take its toll Sanji was beginning to notice more and more as each of them slipped up, and blows were being landed more frequently. It was a stupid mistake, in hindsight, and as Zoro's hand clasped around his foolishly unguarded wrist he knew the match was over. Jerking Sanji bodily by his arm, Zoro's other leg shot out and clipped the back of his heel in a perfect foot sweep. His legs were sent sprawling out from underneath him as Zoro pounded him down into the mats, landing heavily on top of him a moment later.

Winded, Sanji still put up an effort to struggle, but it wasn't long before Zoro finally managed to pin him, legs caught under a pinching knee braced across his thighs and two large, calloused hands gripping Sanji's wrists in a secure grip. Panting, inches away from Sanji's face, as sweat was running hotly down the side of the man's face, his hot gasps were washing over Sanji's chest.

It took a moment for Sanji to realize the erotic nature of the situation and quickly gazed up at Zoro, noting the same mischievous look reflected there before it seemed to be forcefully washed away. Hands gently loosened their grip as he pulled away from Sanji, remaining sitting on his lap for a moment watching Sanji with a heated gaze before pushing himself up and off the blond.

As Zoro remained sitting, panting quietly as he was clearly recovering from their strenuous fight, Sanji took the opportunity to remain on the ground, catching his breath as he stared up at the ceiling in a fatigued daze, body still throbbing excitedly from all the blood rushing through him from the fight. However, he could feel the beginnings of deeper throbbing that would no doubt become bruises in the near future.

"Not bad." Sanji finally admitted reluctantly, a bit annoyed that the man had managed to get the upper hand in the end, but at the same time thoroughly impressed. Despite having lost in the end, he couldn't get over how amazing the sparring had been; he hadn't been this worked up in ages.

Zoro glanced over his shoulder, an eyebrow cocked humorously as the corner of his lip was jerking up in a tiny smirk that clearly stated how hilarious he found Sanji's compliment. Before Sanji could stutter out another reply Zoro jerked his head toward the exit of the gym, "C'mon, let's go get patched up."

Feeling rather comfortable on the sparring mats Sanji let out a childish whine, "I don't need to be patched up. I'm fine."

"Trust me." Zoro chuckled, pushing himself to his knees as he scooped his arms under Sanji's armpits and tugged him into a sitting position, "You'll thank me later."

Casting a glance over his shoulder, he narrowed his eyes at the man playfully, "You should look yourself over before telling others to get 'patched up'."

"Alright." Zoro rolled his eyes, "I will too. Just come on."

Fighting with the man just a little bit longer – if only to annoy him – he finally gave in and pushed himself to his feet and followed. Grabbing his shoes and discarded shirt on the way out, he was beginning to feel the strain of the fight settling into his muscles and stiffening his back slightly. The walk wasn't far and, as Sanji had suspected, the closed room was indeed Zoro's office as the man lead them inside and turned on the light.

In the small medical room, Zoro pulled out a cushioned stool for Sanji to sit on while Zoro pulled out and straddled a stool of his own as he sat in front of Sanji. Ignoring Sanji's earlier comments, his surprisingly gentle hands took hold of Sanji's arm and begun putting it through some basic motions; testing the limits of its flexibility carefully, before twisting the joint to check for any pressure points that might have been damaged in the fight.

"I'm fine." Sanji reiterated through a huff as the older man took a careful grip on his upper arm, before slowly beginning to work his elbow in an odd sort of rotation. It felt funny, but at the same time stretched the worn ligaments in just the right way to become instantly relaxing.

"I'm the doctor, aren't I?" Zoro drawled back with a smirk, "Trust me; you'll appreciate this when you wake up tomorrow and don't feel like you got hit by a truck."

"Confident that you gave me that good of a beating?" Sanji replied snarkily, raising a taunting eyebrow but doing nothing to remove his arm from Zoro's hold; revelling in the amazingly gentle touch of those strong hands that had, to date, only thrown him down into the floor. He had fantasized about them for a while, but they were much nicer than any fantasy.

"I'm confident enough to know that I can dislocate your shoulder right now if you don't stop sassing me." Zoro bit out, pausing in his careful movements to shift his grip and begin to put pressure on Sanji's shoulder. With a goading look, Sanji met Zoro's eyes, but as he glared the man down he quickly noted the resolve hidden there; Zoro was definitely the type to follow through on something like that.

"Alright. Alright. Jeez." Sanji rolled his eyes though was unable to keep the smile from working its way onto his cheeks, "Do you usually threaten all of your first dates?"

"Only the really annoying ones." Zoro grunted, doing a final motion test with Sanji's elbow before releasing it with a satisfied sound, turning to Sanji's jaw and assessing the bruise beginning to blossom, "Besides. If I injure you then I get to see you every day for physiotherapy."

"Ah, so that's how you get your dates to stick around." Sanji concluded with a grin as Zoro started doing the same motions with Sanji's other arm, giving it the same gentle treatment that was melting Sanji's bones in pleasure. He hadn't ever had a proper massage before, but if it was anything like what Zoro was doing; he realized he must've been missing out.

"Oh, shut it!" Zoro snapped through a smile, hands releasing his arm in order to reach down and scoop up one of Sanji's feet. Pulling the appendage into his lap, Sanji allowed it as he watched the older man lightly. Hands were again set to work on pulling the fatigue from the skin and replacing it with a tingling rejuvenation.

Leaning back slightly in his seat, Sanji allowed himself to enjoy the special treatment for the time being as Zoro's hands worked up his ankle to his calf before eventually starting on the other foot. Putting his freshly massaged leg down on the floor he couldn't help but smile at how drastically better he already felt from the small bit of rotating and tendon massaging that Zoro had performed.

"Mm." Sanji hummed in approval, eyes sliding shut as he focused more intently on the skilled hands working along the sole of his foot and making the ankle joint sing in bliss. Damn, but the man knew his way around a body... That thought had him blushing instantly and his head snapped back down to look at Zoro in a slight panic. Could he not just have a regular interaction with this man without thinking about something sexual?!

Zoro seemed to catch his distraught panic and paused him his motions to look up at Sanji in worry, "Something wrong?"

"Ah. Nope." Sanji corrected hurriedly, shaking his head before expectantly looking down at his foot for Zoro to continue. "Just not my usual first date."

"How so?" Zoro quirked a brow, keeping his eyes levelled with Sanji's as his hands resumed their work without the aid of his eyesight. Thumb working at a particularly tense spot in the centre of his foot that had him biting the inside of his cheek to keep from making any noise.

"I don't usually get beat up then given a massage..." Sanji intoned with a laugh, "but I did enjoy knocking you on your ass."

"Let's not forget who pinned whom at the end." Zoro huffed, "I believe it was my victory."

"For now." Sanji stuck out his tongue childishly, "Next time I'll make sure to knock you out."

The sudden jerk was unexpected as Zoro's hand quickly shifted from cradling his foot to securely gripping his ankle and he was bodily dragged forward. Wheels of the stool squeaking lightly as the chair rolled forward until it bumped against Zoro's and Sanji was left to make an undignified noise at the sudden closeness. His leg practically over Zoro's shoulder as the doctor refused to loosen his grip, Sanji's other leg had slid underneath Zoro's chair and he was left basically pelvis to pelvis with the other man.

Even as Sanji was infinitely aware of Zoro practically straddling his lower body, Zoro didn't seem the least bit perturbed as he leaned into Sanji's personal space. Hand still on his ankle, keeping Sanji from leaning away any more than he wanted as Zoro smirked playful, "Is that so?"

Eyes flicking down swiftly to note their position before back up again, he fought with every remaining ounce of dignity to keep down his blush as he bit back, "Damn straight."

"Mm?" Zoro rumbled the sound of interest in his throat as his other hand came up, sliding along Sanji's lower calf before fingers came up to brush across his upper thigh. For a moment Sanji wondered just how far the man intended to keep the motion going, before it diverted to playfully tug at one of the buttons on Sanji's shirt and drag the blond even closer towards smirking lips, "I look forward to it."

Sanji didn't even care if they were still in the beginnings of this odd sexual relationship, could hardly worry about the fact that they hadn't even discussed basic ground rules for their kinky sex; all he knew was that his limits were already being tested. The yearning to just dart forward and kiss those lips was becoming stronger by the second, and he really was beginning to hate that he promised himself to take this slow.

Zoro's lips were inches from his own, those eyes promising so much and reflecting the exact same want that Sanji knew was in his own eyes. Yet just as he was sure the tension had snapped, just as he became positive that Zoro was going to lean forward and seal their fate; it didn't happen.

A friendly smile fell into place over Zoro's lips, hand on his ankle loosening as the physician drew away with an innocent look and unabashed grin. Playing dumb as he lowered Sanji's leg back to the floor, glancing Sanji over as he commented, "Well, I think that's all for now. You shouldn't have any problems with cramping tomorrow."

Without Zoro holding up his leg, he slowly lowered it back to the floor as Zoro pushed himself up and off his chair, sparing Sanji an innocent glance as the blond stared back up, slightly betrayed and annoyed. Sanji could blatantly see the jest tugging at the corners of the man's lips as he obviously was enjoying leaving Sanji hanging.

"C'mon." Zoro grinned, pushing his chair away under his desk, "Let's go get that coffee now."

Sanji remained in his seat, disgruntled for only a moment or two longer before giving and shrugging, "Alright, why not."

As Zoro left the room to go get changed from his workout clothes, Sanji couldn't help but watch the retreating man's back with slight disdain. Zoro was already fantastic at playing him; getting under Sanji's skin and making him squirm without more than a look and a casual touch. Sanji had never found himself so easily riled before, and already was beginning to wonder how far Zoro could take these mental manipulations in the bedroom.

Brushing aside his curious thoughts, he put his socks and shoes back on before standing and pulling on his shirt. Absently he glanced around the stereotypical doctor's office as practised hands did up the front of his shirt with ease. By the time he had readjusted the cuffs he could hear Zoro making his way back to the room, footsteps loud on the linoleum floor of the empty building.

"Alright, c'mon." Zoro chirped happily, popping around the corner of the office and glancing at Sanji, "It's just a few blocks down, so I won't keep you too late."

"Naw." Sanji waved off the worry as glanced over Zoro's now dressed form. The straight cut jeans fitting the man perfectly as a dark green hoodie hid the rest of his amazing frame from Sanji's ogling view. However, the lack of eye-candy was made up for by the fact that the man had replaced his glasses on his nose and looked absolutely ravishing. "I don't have to work tomorrow till later."

"Still," Zoro mused as he led Sanji out of the building, unaware of Sanji's eyes glued to his jean clad rear, "Wouldn't want to break mummy's curfew."

"Oh fuck off." Sanji scoffed as he stepped out onto the front step, shoving his hands into the pockets of his blazer while waiting for Zoro to lock up the place, "I'm not that young."

Pocketing his keys, Zoro turned to Sanji with a taunting smirk, "You're only like 21, right?"

"So?" Sanji snapped, puffing his chest out slightly as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Aw." Zoro's goading look broke, falling away as his face softened into a more coddling gaze as a calloused hand came up to cradle Sanji's jaw lightly, "Little twink."

Sanji's eyes widened in shock, before the look of outrage replaced it and he yelped indignantly, "Am not."

Zoro just started guffawing at that, and Sanji swiftly smacked his hand away and made to grab the man. Zoro easily dodged it however and took off down the street running as Sanji booked it after him. Not sure whether he wanted to catch him to kick him, or to simply just grind his knuckles into the moss-head's face in annoyance.

Turned out that when Zoro was running, he also tended to not look where he was going and they ended up down a random street which in turn caused the physician have to stop his teasing as he looked around in confusion. As Sanji watched the slightly helpless look flash across the man's face, a thought dawned on him and he spoke without thinking, "You're lost?"

"Am not!" Zoro echoed Sanji's indignant words from earlier as a blush gave him away, scowling in an obvious attempt to try and scare it away as he glanced around the area trying to get his bearings.

"Oh my god," Sanji snorted into his hand, "You totally are! Does this happen often?"

"No!" Zoro snapped quickly, which was enough of a hint that it probably did happen a lot, before taking off in the direction that had originally come from, "Only when I'm being distracted."

"Hm..." Sanji grinned knowingly, "You seem to get distracted quite a lot when I'm around. What a terrible coincidence..."

"You know it's not a coincidence, you mouthy little insect repellant." Zoro scoffed, eyes flickering over Sanji momentarily before returning to the street ahead.

"Excuse you?!" Sanji balked. "Moss-head!"

Raising a brow, Zoro remained silent for a moment before a grin stretched across Zoro's face, "Curly."

"Muscle-brain."

"Tech-monkey."

"Pervy doctor."

"Dumb blond."

The constant banter continued the entire way back out onto the proper street, names getting thrown and insulting jibes given, even as a humorous grin was splitting both of their faces. It wasn't long before Zoro got them back on track, arguing all the while, and they were able to locate the rustic little coffee shop, which was settled quaintly between two large buildings.

Everything from the entrance to the outer window trimming screamed hipster, but Sanji forcefully kept his sassy comments to himself as Zoro led him inside. There was a fairly impressive line for such a small place, but it wasn't long before they were at the till. Zoro ordered a simple coffee, before insisting on buying something for Sanji as well. Usually Sanji was averse to doting, but let it slide as he figured he could get the guy back for it later.

Drinks in hand they found a small corner of the shop. Taking up one of the small tables that was empty, Sanji tried to bat down the urge to smile dopily as he looked across the small table at Zoro. Going from meeting last week, to Skype-ing, to texting and now to sitting across from each other on a casual date; Sanji couldn't help but feel elated at how easily the whole thing had flowed into place.

Stomping down the urge to say something silly or romantic, Sanji instead worked the lid off of his to-go latte, letting it cool as he clasped it in his hands. Cradling the warmth, he glanced back up at Zoro whom was watching him expectantly.

"What?" Sanji enquired with a grin, never quite knowing with the man whether he wanted to say something and was restraining himself, or if he was simply lost in thought and was just scowling unconsciously.

"Ah well... I know we didn't talk about it much over Skype," Zoro began lightly, seeming calm but playing with the edge of his cup nervously, "but I was thinking we should discuss how exactly this whole relationship is going to work." He glanced up at Sanji before hurriedly adding, "Only if you want."

"Yeah, I'm okay with it." Sanji smiled, oddly finding himself more excited than nervous at the prospect at finally setting this whole thing into motion. Though what exactly they were starting was another matter entirely, and how was it even going to... Oh lord, Sanji was becoming nervous again. Letting out a small groan, that was more of a defeated sigh, he raised a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose lightly.

Zoro chuckled, though his voice sounded concerned when he asked, "What's bothering you?"

"The "new" thing." Sanji muttered, knowing he didn't need to elaborate. Zoro knew very well that he was new to this whole thing and practically inexperienced. Opening his eyes he glanced over at Zoro as the man only watched him fondly.

"Ah." Zoro made a sound of understanding, seemingly mulling it over before grinning. "Well, what do you want to know? Ask me stuff, and I'll explain it to you best I can. From there we can decide what we're going to do."

"I know some of the basics," Sanji replied, "but most of it is pretty confusing – or at least not explained very well – and I just..."

"Where do you want to start?"

"Okay, here's the thing." Sanji started, words somewhat rushed as he fiddled with the cup in his hands idly, "I know what I like. And I realize I requested a Dom/sub relationship. What I don't understand is just all the different names for all the different types of relationships. Did I get the name right? Are they the same or...?"

"There's definitely variants." Zoro disclosed casually, "I'm not too good on specifics, but most of it is dependent on the scale of power control within the relationship. You can give it names and terms, but in the end it's completely up to you on how you want the whole relationship to go. There's no laid down set of rules on how you have to do it."

"But there are different extremes on that scale?"

"Yeah, sure." Zoro nodded, "You can get to the far end where you're dealing with Master/Slave and Pet relationships, or you can be at the other end where it's simply a person with a pain kink. Either way, it doesn't matter what name you give it as long as you are doing it the way that is comfortable for you."

"So a Master/Slave and Dom/sub relationship are different?" Sanji frowned in confusion, he had been pretty sure that they were synonymous.

"Yeah. Pretty different." Zoro chuckled, "A Master/Slave relationship is exactly what it sounds like; it's more than just sexual; it's like a twenty four hour commitment."

"I'm not following." Sanji deadpanned.

"Basically it consists of the Master having constant control over the Slave's life; work, clothes, friends, eating habits." Zoro explained simply, "The Slave is usually marked with a collar, and the Master acts just as the role implies. He or she is in charge of the relationship and the Slave's life."

Sanji's eyes widened slightly at that. That was a bit of information that he hadn't been aware of, he was actually bit intrigued by how such a constant relationship would work. Though a part of him could understand the sexually invigorating parts to it, another part of him found the idea of having his daily life controlled a bit more annoying than arousing. Sex was like an escape, he didn't want that same chaotic escape becoming part of his life as well.

"From the look on your face I can tell that's not your thing." Zoro chuckled.

"No..." Sanji hummed cautiously, not wanting to seem rude, "I think that's a bit too intense for me."

"I figured." Zoro shrugged, "Not really my thing either."

"Yeah..." Sanji muttered, "So how is a Dom/sub different?"

"It's almost the same thing, but just in the bed room." Zoro waved off Sanji's worries, "Outside of it, the relationship is completely normal. Although I've known some Doms who still do the collar thing, but that's a preference."

"Ah." Sanji made a noise of understanding, "Okay, pretty big difference between the two then."

"Yeah, a bit." Zoro shrugged, "But then again, you can have the relationship work however you want. I've known Master's with pretty tame relationships; you don't have to follow a standard set of rules. It's like any other relationship out there; you control it."

Zoro's words lifted a weight Sanji hadn't even realized had been weighing on his shoulders and he perked up slightly, "So we do this how we want?"

"Absolutely." Zoro nodded seriously, "Though we'll still do a contract."

"A contract?" Sanji repeated, feeling a little weird constantly parroting all of Zoro's words. It also made him realize just how ignorant he truly was to all of these terms and vocabulary.

"Not a real one, just verbally." Zoro corrected with a chuckle. "Things like after-care, hard limits, safe-words. That stuff."

Sanji stared up at Zoro quietly, once more berating himself for not understanding half the words the man had just spoken, not to mention feeling horribly embarrassed by seeming like such an idiot.

"Sorry, but what?" Sanji gave a nervous breath of laughter, "I only understood one word from that."

"After-care is just as it sounds." Zoro waved a hand, "When we're done I'll properly take care of you; clean you, talk to you, sleep with you. This stuff is incredibly mentally and physically taxing so the after-care is just as important as the foreplay."

"I did not know that." Sanji mused lightly, his voice soft but his mind raging as he contemplated the idea. He'd had no idea that such a thing even existed in BDSM relationships; sure Sadi had always patched him up after her little whip escapades, but he hadn't thought that that was a necessary part of the exchange. He had no idea that clean-up was such a clear obligation for the Dom.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded, voice somewhat serious, "Doms who don't do that are pretty heavily looked down on."

Sanji vaguely thought back to some of the rash, dirty replies he had received for his post on Grand Line and wondered how many of them would have properly taken after-care into account. Let alone even know what it was. Glancing over at Zoro Sanji was beginning to feel grateful in his choice to pick someone patient and actually willing to properly teach him these things.

As Zoro tentatively took a sip of his coffee, Sanji took a large gulp of his cooling drink as he asked his next question, "What about hard limits?"

"Hard limits and soft limits are things that you don't want to do." Zoro explained, setting down his cup, "A hard limit is something that you never want done. Any certain kinks, or toys that are a serious uncomfortable area you just need to label as one. A soft limit is something that makes you uncomfortable, but you might consider it at some point in the future. Regardless though, both are limits you can set, and I don't cross them. Ever."

The last word was punctuated harshly, with a seriousness that made Sanji not only relieved, but respectful of the notion all at once. The more and more he was hearing about these rules, the more it seemed that aside from the actual act of sex itself, Sanji would have most of the control in the situation. Something that was extremely encouraging and also stress-relieving.

"And as for safewords..." Zoro gave a sly grin, "I have a feeling you know that already."

"Yeah, that I figured out on my own." Sanji returned the smirk before asking, "Anything else?"

"Not really." Zoro shrugged, "Rest is just how you want the relationship to go. Dating fully? Sex only? Though I think we already decided on dating, yeah?"

Sanji nodded, trying not to let his excitement show through too much as a smile lit up his face. It'd been a fair bit since his last online relationship, but this had already become infinitely more exciting and interesting.

"So, yeah." Zoro concluded with a grin, "Take your time with thinking on your hard limits, and we'll just enjoy the time being for now. I honestly enjoy just hanging with you."

"You don't mind waiting?" Sanji knew that he had asked questions like this before, but he couldn't help but worry that perhaps Zoro's patience was getting tested as much as Sanji's was...

"Not at all." Zoro smirked, a flash of teeth visible as his eyes sparked lightly, "It gives me a chance to watch you and work out your ticks."

"My ticks?" Sanji asked through a chuckle, not quite expecting that sort of reply, "What do you mean?"

"I have a very..." Zoro paused for a moment, eyes flickering up as though trying to grasp for the proper word from the air before glancing back down at Sanji with a smirk, "peculiar way with how I start my relationships."

"Oh?" Sanji mocked before taking a tentative sip of his still fairly hot latte, "And having me try and kick the shit out of you wasn't peculiar enough?"

Zoro hummed lightly, eyes glancing away as he pretended to be thinking it over before grinning, "Fair enough."

Sanji only chuckled lightly as he tried not to get too distracted by how adorable the man looked with his glasses, forcing himself back into the conversation as he reiterated his confusion from before. "What'd you mean by 'work out my ticks'?"

"I study people's bodies for a living." Zoro stated as though it explained everything, "So I find it kinda fun trying to map out your body before getting to even touch it."

Sanji was glad he hadn't been taking a sip of his drink because he was pretty sure he would have snorted into it or threatened choking himself. Instead he just made an awkward whine in the back of his throat as he felt his cheeks drastically warm due to the oddly erotic words. Damn, but the man always threw those incredibly hot one liners at him out of nowhere like they weren't the sexiest fucking things ever.

Trying to place his blush off as embarrassed instead of awkwardly aroused he raised a curious eyebrow at the physician, "Oh really? Think you can read me that well can you?"

Zoro's eyes sparked lightly at the challenge, "I think I can try."

"Alright..." Sanji hummed, deciding to humour the man, "What can you tell about me already?"

"A few things actually." Zoro sneered playfully.

"No," Sanji taunted, "Right now, just sitting here. What can you tell about me?"

"Ok. Um..." Zoro breathed a sigh, eyes darting over Sanji's limited visible physique, brows furrowing as he seemed to be looking for something that Sanji couldn't well guess. After a moment of careful watching Zoro finally nodded before looking back up at Sanji.

"You're right handed, yet favour your left carefully." Zoro gently reached out and snagged Sanji's left hand in his, index finger softly running over the three prominent scars on his thumb as well as the others that littered his hands. "You have scars, more so on your left than right. This means you do a kind of work where you handle a tool in your right and hold an object in your left. Simple slip of a tool and you end up nicking your left hand."

"That's weird." Sanji finally hummed, though not bothering to remove his hand from Zoro's, "But you already knew I worked in Tech with electronics; that's a pretty easy guess."

"Fine." Zoro shrugged with a chuckle, "Give me a person here."

"Okay." Sanji agreed slowly, before glancing around the small cafe, noting several people in line and pointing to a rather young woman third in line, "Her."

Zoro turned casually, hands still holding Sanji's as his thumb began to caress the skin gently as he began to assess the woman. She didn't do much, shifted weight from hip to hip as she tiredly waited in line for her drink, and pulled out her phone to text someone before Zoro turned back to Sanji.

"Rather tall, yet proper muscle growth." Zoro listed off slowly, "Definitely does a form of sport. She has an old ankle injury that you can see in the way she leans on it. Hip leans higher on the right leg because she can't put as much pressure on it. Most ankle injuries come from a high intensity sport, so I'm assuming she plays soccer or something like that."

Sanji stared at Zoro in disbelief for a moment as Zoro just stared deadpanned right back.

"You're making that up."

"Am not." Zoro snorted, "Watch. When she goes up to the counter, she'll probably have a slight limp in her left leg."

They waited quietly, and true enough, when she stepped forward to the till to order a drink she had a slight limp in her left leg. It wasn't incredibly noticeable – only if you were really looking for it – but there it was, and Zoro was grinning like the bastard he was; smug in his victory after obviously finding the shock written across Sanji's face. Scowling, Sanji wasn't about to give in and admit how impressed he was to the man just yet.

"How do you know it's a result of soccer?" Sanji snapped quickly, scrambling for any bit of evidence he could use to knock the man off his high horse, "She could've twisted it doing anything."

"She has a little soccer ball key-chain on her phone." Zoro replied easily, his smug, confident grin cutting deep as Sanji only narrowed his eyes at the egotistical man. Eyes shifting to her once more he found that indeed, just as Zoro said, a little key-chain hung innocently from her phone.

"Okay. Okay." Sanji held up his free hand in defeat, knowing a lost battle when he saw one, "You are good."

"It's my job." Zoro chuckled, "I couldn't very well help people with internal injuries if I wasn't able to see what they are."

"Well..." Sanji paused, nodding softly and gracing the man with an impressed look, "You do it well."

"Ooh." Zoro perked up, "A compliment on the first date?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Sanji waved his hand dismissively with a roll of his eyes, "You can write about it in your diary tonight."

"How'd you know?!" Zoro balked, but the large grin on his face completely gave away his false horror, breaking out into chuckles before resting his chin in his palm. Tilting his head slightly as he watched Sanji through soft eyes, "I'll have to write all about our date..."

"Oh yeah?" Sanji murmured, going along with the man, "What about?"

"Mm." Zoro mumbled through a shrug as his grin turned positively wicked, "How pretty you are..."

"Shut up." Sanji scowled, glancing away as he took a heavily gulp of his cooling coffee, ignoring the cackles of the other man. Focusing intently on the sugary caffeine, he tried ignoring the humoured eyes that were watching him.

"Did it take you long to learn how to study people like that?" Sanji asked pointedly, hoping the diversion of conversation would get Zoro to stop teasing him.

"It's actually not that hard." Zoro offered casually, "The hard part is just having the medical knowledge to assess what is wrong with the patient; but anyone with a set of eyes can see the faults in the human body."

"Really?" Sanji quirked a curled brow at the challenge, "So you could teach me?"

"You already know how." Zoro smirked back.

"Oh?"

"I've already fought you." Zoro explained, "You are a perceptive fighter. You watch your opponent's movements before striking. You get what I'm talking about, right?"

"You mean like by how they shift their weight on their feet, or angle their shoulders?" Sanji offered, taking another sip from his latte.

"Precisely." Zoro replied, "Kinesiology just takes those basics a step further, studying the human body with ligaments and muscles in mind. You may not be able to diagnose a person, but if I had asked you to watch that girl with a fighting mind set; you would have easily pointed out that she had a weak left leg."

"You better stop." Sanji warned lightly.

Zoro's eyes widened slightly, a flash of concern and confusion crossing his face, "Why?"

"My ego is big enough without you stroking it." Sanji smirked playfully.

"I'll stroke something of yours."

Once again, Sanji was caught off guard with how casual Zoro managed to say such a sexual comment – making it seem as though he were merely conversing about the weather – face remaining impassive as he continued watching Sanji calmly. Catching himself before a blush could give him away Sanji replied quickly, "I look forward to it."

"Don't worry." Zoro assured as he took a gulp of his coffee, "I always stroke my sub's hair before putting them to bed."

"-ah." Sanji's words died in his throat at the clearly joking reply, balking for a moment for how to respond before nodding stiffly and huffing, "Good."

Zoro, of course, seemed completely aware of Sanji's derailed replied and laughed lightly at his expense, before shrugging lightly, "But yeah, any other questions about the whole relationship thing, or...?"

"Nope. I'm pretty good." Sanji replied, still watching Zoro intently for any other sarcastic remarks from the man, "If I think of anything I'll ask, but I guess for now I'll just work on making that list of limits."

"No rush." Zoro chuckled, "I don't really mind. I'm looking forward to just hanging out with you some more. You're fun to rile up."

"Congrats." Sanji snorted, "You get under my skin; good job."

Zoro smiled broadly like he had been given the best possible compliment before taking the finishing swig of his coffee, tossing the empty cup into a receptacle behind Sanji. Smug look still plastered across his handsome face as he glanced down at his wristwatch and muttered, "'Bout ready to go? It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, I'm good." Sanji nodded, standing as he finished off his latte in the same quick fashion and tossed it into the trash as he followed Zoro towards the entrance.

"Did you drive?" Zoro asked absently as they exited the cafe.

"Naw, bus." Sanji grunted as he already set about pulling a fresh cigarette from his pocket and lighting up. After a heady drag he explained, "Don't really like using any vehicles if I can avoid them."

"Hm." Zoro nodded at that before glancing sidelong at the blond, "So would you accept a ride from me or...?"

Eyes flashing, Sanji grinned toothily around his smoke, "I'll accept a 'ride' from you any day."

From the sudden widening of the man's eyes and the light blush that lit up his cheeks, Sanji couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he had finally manage to get one over on the other man without him being ready for it. However the blush was gone as fast as it had appeared and it seemed Zoro was trying his damnedest to appear unaffected by the constant sexual teasing passing between them. If this was Zoro's way of toying with Sanji and prolonging the eventual torture; he was doing a damn fine job of it.

"C'mon blondie." Zoro intoned, ignoring the previous jib, seemingly pretending it hadn't happened, "My car is back at the clinic."

Eyeing the man up for a moment, he rolled his eyes in exasperation before following after him. It seemed that as much as Sanji wanted to draw this relationship out, his worries that Zoro wouldn't want to wait were completely unfounded. If anything, from the way Zoro pretended to be oblivious of the obvious sexual tension between them, it seemed Zoro enjoyed the act of teasing far more than the reward that could come of it.

Sanji couldn't quite tell if that was going to end up being a good thing or a bad thing...

Lost in his pondering, they managed to get back to the clinic without Zoro wandering astray, and soon he was buckled in the passenger seat of the new Toyota Matrix as Zoro pulled out onto the street with an obnoxious squeal of the tires. The radio was blasting some insufferable form of dub-step as Sanji gave Zoro his address and Sanji relaxed, watching as Zoro drove him home.

It wasn't long before Zoro pulled up in front of Sanji's apartment complex, though he had oddly gotten turned around at one intersection and going down an unnecessary street before getting back onto the main road. Sanji hadn't said anything because the man might not have driven in this area of the city before, but he had an inkling that Zoro was the type to inadvertently get lost every so often. Hopefully the man would be able to find the way home.

Hopping out, he turned to bid the man farewell only to find Zoro climbing out as well. Sanji's first thought was that Zoro intended to join him, and that simultaneously caused his brain to scream in excitement and fear all at once. Instead a weird sort of noise started in the back of his throat, only to be silenced as he saw Zoro leave his keys in the car while coming around to Sanji's side of the vehicle.

Gazing up at the complex, Zoro nodded lightly mouth quirking in his obvious appreciation before turning to Sanji, "Nice place."

"What?" Sanji grinned, "Thought I lived in a rundown apartment?"

"Well you do work at Apple..."Zoro started innocently, before breaking out into laughter as Sanji lightly kicked at his shins in playful annoyance. Bringing his leg up to block the kicks as best he could Zoro chuckled, "Kidding. Kidding."

Sanji rolled his eyes with a huff, turning away from the man and toward his home as he pretended to be unimpressed by Zoro's teasing. After two steps he paused and awkwardly wondered how exactly he was supposed to end their 'date'. Was he supposed to turn back and give Zoro a kiss? Or at this point was it still just a simple farewell before they each went their separate ways? Should he tell Zoro when they should go on their next date?

"Hey-" Sanji turned, words dying on his tongue as he came face to face with Zoro, the man having snuck up behind him in those few moments that he had looked away to make his way inside.

A large hand tucked under his chin, fingers and thumb gripping his jaw in a controlling hold as he was dragged forward while Zoro leaned in just as swiftly. Perfect white teeth were exposed in a devilish grin while sharp calculating eyes wandered over Sanji's face for a moment before coming back to rest on Sanji's wide blue ones. The curiosity and nervousness must have shone through because Zoro chuckled lightly, breaking the heavy tension with the simple action.

"Text me your next free day?" Zoro murmured low against Sanji's slightly parted lips, letting the man's minty fresh breath wash over him as he restrained from leaning forward and tasting that perfect mouth.

Instead he continued to stare up somewhat dizzily before muttering breathlessly, "Yeah..."

Zoro's eyes flickered over Sanji's face once more and Sanji began to tilt his chin upwards, expecting a farewell kiss before the man would have to leave. And for a solid moment it felt like Zoro was going to complete the motion, tug him forward and slant his lips over the blonds boldly, but the moment passed with no further contact. Sanji lifted his expectant eyes from Zoro's lips on to find Zoro smirking confidently as he slowly released his hold on Sanji, pulling away completely with a devious glint in his eye.

"Call me."

Was all that was uttered before Zoro was walking off down the street towards his car and Sanji was left breathing heavily on his own and more than a little disappointed. He understood that from the man's behaviour Zoro clearly liked to play games, and even more so loved the thrill of power tripping, Sanji just hadn't thought the man would immediately get Sanji hard and panting and then leave him alone.

Letting out an annoyed groan he made his way into his apartment, a confusing mixture of heated attraction and livid annoyance towards Zoro making him frown to himself. Trekking up the stairs tiredly as he decided that the moment he got home he was having a hot shower and imagining the damn green-haired man following through on what he should have.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Ah, things moving ahead as planned and only a few more chapters before the fun begins ;) I'm having A LOT of fun writing this! Beta'd by the amazing MistressHasty whom I can't thank enough!**


	4. The List

**Chapter 4 - The List**

**A/N: Even though I gave a fair warning in the summary about dark situations in this fic, I figure I should give one here as well. Since writing it made me uncomfortable, I can only imagine how some people might feel reading it and not being warned about it. Warning: mention of necrophilia (not ZoSan related)**

* * *

Hands were holding him down. Sanji couldn't decide if it was in a threatening or sexual way, but the act itself seemed harmless in its intent. Rough, calloused hands gripped his wrists in an almost passive way as, even in this dream, he had his eyes closed against the person holding him. There was no other presence behind him, or above him to make it seem like the person was straddling his hips. All that existed were those hands and his wrists.

Those strong hands were gripping him firmly, yet the thumb rubbing affectionate paths along the inside of his wrist made him arch up slightly in his eagerness for the motion to progress. It seemed like forever before the hands finally moved into motion, as though waiting for Sanji to give up on expecting anything from them before rewarding him. A hand took hold of both of his wrists before the free one came down to run a soft, caress along his side; fingers stroking the skin with a reverence that was bordering on ridiculously gentle.

Something shifted within the darkness and Sanji felt a pair of lips suddenly hovering next to his face; he could feel the brush of skin against the shell of his ear. The soft, moist breaths of air that floated across his skin gave him shivers, and Sanji shuddered at the barely noticeable motion as the owner opened their lips to speak...

In place of words, the loudest blaring noise Sanji had heard to date was screamed into his ear and he shot right up in his bed, alarm wailing on his bedside table and the blankets pooling in his lap over top of a very noticeable morning wood. Still halfway between asleep and awake, he stared at the doorway for a moment as he tried to calm his breathing and stop himself from wincing at the pain emanating from his midriff.

Letting out a long sigh he turned to the alarm, slamming it off in annoyance as he kicked his feet over the edge of the bed. Being woken just when the dream had been getting good was definitely not putting him in a good mood. Especially since the hands in that dream were undoubtedly Zoro's, and damn if he didn't want to let his imagination run a little wild at the thought of the man.

It may have only been just over week since they'd first met and started dating, but as far as Sanji was concerned it was putting his libido under much more stress than it was used to. He was completely devoted to the idea of wanting to build up the tension and trust between him and Zoro, but frankly his cock wasn't completely cooperating. It also didn't help that Zoro was allowed to so freely walk around looking as hot as he did.

As Sanji stood and threw himself in a stretch, he noted immediately which parts of him felt amazing, and the parts that felt less than adequate. True to his word, after working over Sanji's joints, his arms and legs felt amazing; though that didn't account for his abdominals which currently felt like he had put them through an intensive ab workout at the gym. Wincing, he lowered his arms and hunched lightly to accommodate the stiffness around his stomach. Damn, they weren't even fucking and Zoro was already making him worn out in the morning.

Making his way into the shower, he didn't even stop to think over his actions as he climbed in, braced his forearm against the wall under the shower head and took his length in hand. Zoro would undoubtedly have some orgasm control over him once things got more intense between them – Lord knows Sadi controlled him like that – but until then he needed to get this out of his system.

The first few strokes were complete bliss, as he was able to gently stroke away some of the swollen tightness that was wearing at the flesh. Before long it became less about relieving the stress and more about pleasuring himself to fantasy after fantasy of Zoro. Sure, he'd had a few moments in the shower after a Skype with the guy, but after meeting him in person it gave his mind so much more fodder.

His mind immediately wandered to the hands that he had imagined in his dream a few minutes ago, rough and calloused just like they were in real life. Unlike how gentle they were in his dream however, he pictured them the way Zoro had used them last night, when he had been aiming to latch onto Sanji to throw him across the room. The way they had felt clenching his ankle in a death grip to stop a kick, or how it had felt in the one moment Zoro had managed to grab his wrist in a finishing throw.

"F-Fuck." Sanji mumbled as water slid down his face and bubbled over his lips, hand quickening in its motions as his mind quickly turned its attention to the man's body.

Each exposed bit of skin had been brain-meltingly perfect; honed, tightened and coloured an exotic tan that Sanji just ached to run his tongue across. Muscle and taut skin that Sanji could no doubt occupy himself with for hours if he was ever given the opportunity to service the man's body like he so desperately wanted. It was honestly all so tantalizing he wouldn't be able to know where to start; kneeling and just taking it all in seemed like an amazing idea.

Sanji's pace was getting desperate by this point as he realized he hadn't even started to imagine anything incredibly dirty yet as the images alone of Zoro seemed to be doing enough for him. Hips were now involuntarily jerking forward as the pressure was quickly draining from his dick to settle in his sack as he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Water sluiced over his body in light touches like those he could only _wish_ Zoro would give to him; hand jerking himself in a desperate rhythm he could only _hope_ that Zoro would do with him soon; teeth biting the back of his hand as the sharp sting of pleasure that he only _fucking prayed_ Zoro would give to him finally sent him tumbling over the edge.

"Ahh! Ah!" Grunting painfully as his already tight midriff tightened further from the intensity of his release and he was left to lean against the cold tiles of the shower in the aftermath: mind fuzzy, body ringing, and desperately hoping that this wasn't going to become a regular thing.

Once he managed to recover, Sanji finished the shower relatively quickly and much less shadowed by the hauntingly erotic memory of those dream hands. Though, it still hadn't done anything to deter his body and mind from still being passionately interested in the idea of sex with Zoro. It seemed that no matter how much he jacked off (nor how much he talked himself out of it) he was still going to be pining for it until it eventually happened.

As he exited the shower, towel hanging low on his waist, he snatch up his phone from the bedside table and brought up Zoro's contact info. And shooting him a quick text,

**Well, your massage therapy worked. But you forgot my stomach ;) Abs hurt like fuck.**

Tossing his phone on the bed, he quickly set about getting dressed; grabbing his more fitting black work pants and a plain pink Vans shirt. As he was pulling the tee over his still wet hair he heard the faint buzz of the phone receiving a text. Snatching up the custom built unit he found Zoro had already replied,

**Wow, that out of shape, huh?**

Scowling through a chuckle Sanji quickly typed back,

**I'll have you know I'm fantastically fit; just haven't had a fight like that for a while...**

The reply was instant.

**Pics or it didn't happen.**

Sanji contemplated giving a witty reply before a wicked grin fell over his face and he decided to be a bit more liberal with his teasing. They were dating after all, and Sanji shouldn't be the only one that was going quasi-insane from the wait; he might as well get Zoro a little wound up as well. It was only fair after all.

Pulling up his shirt to his collar bone, he exposed his entire torso before angling his phone down at himself. Making sure his pants hung tantalizingly low on his lips to expose a bit of blond treasure trail and the hardened lines of his obliques as they slid below the black fabric. Forcibly flexing his abs to bring out the best possible definition, he snapped the photo and looked it over appraisingly before sending it to Zoro with a smug grin.

**I reiterate; fantastically fit.**

Zoro's reply took significantly longer than his others, and after Sanji was finished putting on a pot for coffee his phone finally buzzed again with Zoro's obviously stiff and restrained reply,

**I've seen better.**

Sanji snorted aloud at the obvious lie, typing back a reply quickly as the coffee beeped and signalled it was finished.

**You're a terrible liar ;)**

As Sanji waited for a reply he quickly wolfed down a muffin as he pulled the pot of coffee out and poured it into a spare cup. After adding the right amounts of cream and sugar, his phone vibrated with Zoro's retort. Despite the text, Sanji could tell Zoro's next text was sent in completely jest.

**Has anyone ever told you that you're a smug little shit?**

Sanji laughed aloud as he swiftly transferred his coffee into a portable mug and made for the door, juggling his keys, coffee and phone while wrestling into a hoodie. Once everything was straightened out he slipped on his worn out Sk8 Hi's and typed a response while getting himself out the door.

**Regularly. You'd be surprised.**

Zoro's reply came not that long after he managed to exit his apartment complex.

**Not surprised. At all!**

Rolling his eyes through his laughter, Sanji made his way for the bus stop as he typed back his reply, deciding to go for aloof instead of the affectionate that he wanted to go for.

**Ha. Okay, I've got to get to work. I'll text you later.**

As the bus pulled up, Zoro's reply popped up,

**Alright, have fun. Don't strain yourself, wimp.**

~X~

At work, Sanji hurriedly shoved his stuff into his locker before pulling out the standard blue Apple shirt and the headset/radio combo all employees were made to wear. Pulling on his work shirt he made a haphazard effort to fix his hair before heading out onto the floor, ear piece already in as he clipped the radio onto his belt. Setting it to the correct station, he made his way over to the till as he pulled out his work phone with installed card swipe and began turning it on.

"Ah, Sanji!" Ace called out hurriedly, "it's okay. Monday slowday. I need you working in the back doing software repairs."

Sanji looked balefully down at the work phone that he had just finished setting up before looking back at Ace, "Alright. What've you got for me?"

"A jail broken iPhone that needs to be restarted, two iPad display set ups for the kids' station, and a Mac that needs to be set up with Mountain Lion."

"On it." Sanji confirmed before tossing his now usual tech support phone under the till and heading for the back room. In all reality he was grateful for the excuse to sit in the back room and not have to stand out on the floor. Customer support was always entertaining – and he got to talk to some gorgeous women – but he belonged in the back, working with the actual equipment.

Going into the storage area he quickly found the four items near the urgency area, plucking up the reports off of each device and scanning them absently. The jail broken phone belonged to some kid named Pepper whom had obviously broken the screen doing something dumb and, along with jail-breaking, now needed Sanji to fix it. If it wasn't for irresponsible teenagers he'd be out of a job fixing these things.

The laptop belonged to a Dr. Hogback – Lord knew what kind of doctor – and needed the update software Ace had mentioned. Judging from the impeccable state of the computer, it was well looked after, yet worn in the corners from being carried in a bag and Sanji assumed the man must have used it constantly for work. Throwing the paper work aside he scooped up the devices along with the two boxes of new iPads and headed to the work area.

After quickly plugging his phone into the stereo so he could blast some music while working, Sanji settled down into one of the (rather comfy) swivel chairs and set to work. Two unwrapped floor models and a restarted phone later, the two iPads slowly went through the process of children's App installation as Sanji opened up the man's Mac and signed into the profile with the provided password. The password was Cindry, and Sanji idly wondered if it was the wife, or perhaps ex, of the doctor.

As Sanji did a simple firewall check and anti-virus scan a few random things popped up, but nothing of concern. It was when he began digging through the man's 'C: file' that he began to find a few odd things here and there. Left over files from previously made pictures and videos. Quite an extensive collection too that seemed to have been deleted all at the same moment.

What had the man cleaned from his computer that he hadn't wanted people to see?

With cases like this, it was usually always porn. The wife would want the husband to take the computer in for an update and in a flurry of panic would delete all the incriminating evidence in an instant, thinking they managed to cover up their tracks, but in fact leaving a rather obvious trail behind.

Though that never stopped Sanji from investigating, because black mail material was black mail material, and even if it did end up just being porn; it would give Sanji an opportunity to either commend or laugh at the man's choice of visually stimulating erotic material.

After some usual quick work with the root directory, he was able to type in some simple code to cancel the initial deletion of the photos and bring them back up into the system. The folder appeared innocently on the desktop and Sanji immediately clicked on it, intent on seeing what dirt the man might be hiding. Double tapping the touch pad he selected the first image and waited as the system worked to remember the previously lost file.

The first picture popped up on the screen and Sanji frowned in confusion, as it took several moments to clue in to what exactly he was seeing. At first he noted the woman on the screen, who was the main target of the picture, was stark naked as she lay on the floor, eyes closed and head tilted to the side. Pale blond hair pooled on the floor around her head in a delicate halo as her clammy skin looked almost the same shade as the cement beneath her.

The longer Sanji gaze upon the weird sight, the more he began to realize that something was incredibly off about the whole scenario. When his eyes fell to the odd, freshly stitched unhealed scars littering her chest and body, the whole thing dawned on him with an intense force that had his eyes widening in horror. Media and movies had prepared him for sights like this, but why the man had a picture of girl's body from a morgue on his computer was alarming.

Clicking the next button, he silently hoped that maybe the doctor worked in the morgue and had simply had a picture of his patient stored on his computer. Though his frail little hope seemed completely ridiculous in the face of the obvious (and horrifying) conclusion that the little voice in the back of his head was telling him it was. As the next picture illuminated the screen Sanji still prayed that perhaps he was wrong and this was all a big misunderstanding.

In this picture the woman had been dolled up as much as a dead body could allow. A little bit of make-up added to her dead face, while a revealing, lacy dress had been put on her dainty figure. If it weren't for the odd circumstances, Sanji would have even said that the eerily beautiful-after-death look could have worked for her had she been laying in a casket at a funeral home and people were saying good bye to her.

Though Sanji was beginning to doubt that the way she had been dressed was because of a farewell, or for a funeral, and even as he clicked the next button he knew he wasn't going to like what he found. That sinking suspicion that had been growing in his gut ever since that first photo was confirmed the moment the JPEG was loaded.

Sanji fully gagged at the next picture of the woman, body pale and pasty in the awkward morgue lighting as her legs were spread open with an unnatural stiffness to them. One of the limbs appearing to sag further open than the other as though it had been forced open a bit too roughly and the man had perhaps snapped something within. Everything below was completely exposed; blue and shrivelled from death.

Finger managing to hit the next arrow one more time, he gazed upon the next photo in unmasked horror as the camera angled down ward from where the man was obviously holding it. Snapping a full on shot of him balls deep within the corpse, motionless body a pasty blue compared to the man's flushed skin. A form of lubricant was faintly visible since it seemed the woman's body – stiff with rigour mortise – was not easily allowing the man inside...

Slamming the laptop closed out of disgusted instinct he retracted his hand from the device as though he might get contaminated by merely touching the object. Other hand coming up to clasp across his mouth, he fought down the squirming sensation in his gut at the thought of images he had just witnessed; brain still not quite willing to function beyond his thoughts incessantly screaming 'What the fuck?' in his head in a panic.

What the fuck was wrong with that man?!

Staring at the laptop for a moment longer the images once more flashed across his vision with horrible clarity and the urge to puke arouse once more with a vicious intent. Abandoning the computer he ran for the bathroom, taking deep breaths in through his nose to keep his coffee down. Slamming the door open as he rushed to the sink, Sanji hunched over the vanity as he turned on the cold water full blast.

Splashing some water on his face he leaned his elbows against the counter as he blankly stared down the drain of the stark white porcelain sink in the staff bathroom. Trying not to let the disturbing thoughts affect him even though his mind was currently stuck on a small repeat cycle of wonder and disgust over how someone could be so sexually fucked up.

Sanji was quite aware of his unorthodox needs, but there was just something so immorally wrong about defiling a body in that manner. The thought alone of clammy, dead skin caused a shudder to travel up his forearms and his spine as he stood abruptly and shook himself to try and physically remove the mental images that were making him contemplate throwing up his breakfast.

Part of him felt obligated to take this weird thing to the police; it was so beyond his realm of comfortable that it only seemed right to hand it over to the authorities who could handle it properly. However, that would mean talking to police and, by extension, get himself involved with the very men that could potentially lock him up for life if they knew about his blackmailing. That and by turning in Hogback based on the fact that he had dug through the man's computer, it was enough to arise suspicion about his other clients; all of whom would probably jump at the chance to rat him out despite his warnings.

One or two rats he could handle, even get to them and make them shut their mouths before fully spilling the beans to the authorities. But if, for whatever reason, they interrogated a massive amount of his clients and got a similar story from all of them then there was no way he could talk himself out of it. Evidence or no, it would seem too suspicious and would eventually lead to a full blown investigation that would doubtlessly find something to pin on him.

He may have been good at covering his trail, but even he couldn't deal with something like that, and definitely not risk all of that just because he had caught one particular sicko with a weird fetish. Sighing heavily, his resolve hardened as he glared at himself in the mirror of the bathroom and silently promised himself to get through this disturbing case.

Besides, what would the police even do to Hogback if they did find out? Punish him a bit for breaking into a building, and humiliate him some for having a weird kink, but aside from that they wouldn't do much else to apprehend the man. So putting his neck on the line just to expose a man that would get no punishment was hardly worth it. All he really had to decide was whether or not he wanted to ignore the files or blackmail the man.

Necrophilia aside, Hogback was the perfect type of guy to blackmail. With a secret that he desperately wanted kept hidden, and an impressive income; he was the ideal equation of someone that Sanji should scam. Even if the subject was a little disturbing, this was a golden opportunity. For the first time in a while, however, Sanji was debating on whether or not he really wanted to go through with this.

It would involve making a new App and conversation sequence to send to the man. Most of his other scam-ees all had similar secrets to be kept hidden, so a change of a name here and there and he could easily send the same text sequence to a variety of people. In most cases all he ever had to use were the Cheating, Embezzling, and Stolen app options. Hogback's situation was so unique he'd have to write up a code for an entirely new text sequence, not to mention he wouldn't be able to logically predict Hogback's response to his texts so he wouldn't be able to be as witty as he usually wanted.

Letting that thought slide for a moment, he also made a note of the fact that the man was indeed a doctor due to his ease of access to the hospital. A doctor's pay was more than adequate, which meant he'd be able to squeeze quite a hefty sum of money from the sick bastard - enough to probably pay for the therapy he'd need after seeing those photos.

Feeling a little less sick, and bit more confident at the notion of promising payout, he pushed away the rest of his nervousness and made his way out of the staff bathroom. Aside from making a new message within his App, he'd just have to do some research on whom could be the recipient of the illegal photos. Could he possibly send it to the police, or maybe the man had a family or wife that could be used as better leverage?

Inhaling deeply, he once more reassured himself that he could do this; he just needed to put aside his own disturbed emotions to muscle through it. Despite how creeped out he was, he just had to get everything set up like usual and once it was all over with he could just forget about it.

~X~

During his lunch, Sanji took the much needed break to grab a bottle of Captain's rum from the nearby liquor store mall and a bag of popcorn from the theatre before settling down in the break room with his computer. Even though he had promised himself to not let the whole thing bother him, it didn't stop him from intending to get enough of a buzz so that the thought of Hogback made him want to giggle instead of give him the urge to vomit.

A few shots and he'd still be okay to work, but this necrophilia situation was something that he needed to get rid of with a bit of tonic and probably a few days' rest. Movies and media had definitely desensitized him to a lot of the disturbing things in the world, but no amount of CGI movie effects could prepare him for what it was like to see a real dead body. Shocking, was easily the first word that came to mind, afterwards it was just a slow de-escalation of concern and comfortableness.

As he popped a few kernels into his mouth, Sanji chuckled morbidly at the thought that he'd definitely need to add necrophilia to his list of never-ever-not-if-he-was-the-last-man-on-earth list of hard limits for Zoro. Not that Zoro seemed like a man that'd be into that kind of thing, but if he was going to keep this list for future experiences, it'd be good to have that particular fetish right at the top as a definite never-going-to-happen.

Chewing slowly, he began to think about the list of hard limits Zoro had mentioned and he began to wonder exactly how Zoro wanted the list made. Like was he just supposed to list things that were turn offs and that was it? What were all the basic things that were usually listed on a hard limit list? What if he forgot a couple, or didn't add some because he didn't know the names for them or that they even existed?

Suddenly this whole list thing seemed a lot harder than he had originally thought.

Pulling out his own laptop and bringing up Google, he stared at the search box hopelessly and wondered what exactly he was supposed to search for so that he could start making this list. There were some pretty obvious "no's" to Sanji's list, but there were also a lot of things he had never heard of in the BDSM scene and he might not be able to add them to the list since he didn't know what they were called.

Typing in 'hard limits', he pressed search and sat back to take in the no doubt crazy amount of sites that the search engine was going to provide. The first few links looked promising, titles boldly stating exactly what his search had been, but he quickly found that the first few simply gave definitions and were of no real help.

Scrolling down, he found most of the secondary sites were semi-helpful, though a lot of them mostly listed things he already knew or that Zoro had just recently told him. Definitions varied from different sources, kinks were sometimes listed haphazardly, and one gave a helpful list of types of toys, but no specific fetish list. All in all, it was a bit more difficult to locate a proper list of BDSM kinks than he had originally thought it would be.

Giving up, he turned to his phone, and sent a quick text to Zoro,

**This list is harder than I thought.**

Surprisingly, Zoro's reply came a moment later.

**You're making it now? Aren't you at work?**

Minimizing the screen on his computer so that no one would walk in and accidentally see what he had been looking up before writing back,

**I'm on lunch; and I needed something to take my mind off today.**

**Wanna talk?**

Sanji refrained from making a sarcastic comment, though it took a lot of effort, and eventually replied,

**Sure.**

A few minutes later and his phone began buzzing, lit up with Zoro's number across the screen. Putting in his head phones, he leaned back in his chair with his popcorn as he spoke into the little microphone hanging from the headphones, "I'm surprised you're able to call, Mr. Physio."

"I'm on lunch." Zoro's reply was grumbled playfully into Sanji's ears, and the blond could easily sense the man was rolling his eyes on the other end.

"Oh, lucky for me." Sanji grinned, tossing a kernel into the air and catching it in his mouth.

"You sound a little worn out." Zoro noted lightly.

"Do I?" Sanji asked with a nervous chuckle, barely needing to give a thought to what was currently stressing him out.

"So, what happened?" Zoro pressed lightly, voice sounding far too soothing over the phone, before his tone switched to a more sarcastic drawl as he grinned, "Still tired from last night?"

"Eh." Sanji shrugged as he grunted out the word, not rising to the bait and letting Zoro stew over the ignored jibe, "Tough day at work. Customers stressing me out."

"Hm," Zoro grunted thoughtfully, before he let out a breath and Sanji could easily tell the man was smiling, "Well, I have a few ideas that could make you feel better..."

Oh, Sanji had a few ideas that would make him feel better too, but he wasn't about to give in just yet. Number one on that list required several inappropriate items, Zoro's house and not having to go to work the next day... Despite how stress-relieving it might be, he forced down his over-eager sexual thoughts instead to ask curiously, "Yeah?"

"When do you get off tonight?"

"Uh, whenever you make me." Sanji drawled, "Obviously."

"I meant work, jackass." Zoro snorted.

"Five."

"Perfect." Zoro grinned into the receiver, "I'll be by to pick you up then. Which Apple store are you at?"

"The one at East Blue Mall." Sanji conceded before smirking, "You gonna tell me what you have in mind?"

"Nope." Zoro taunted across the line, "It's a surprise."

"You're so uncool."

"Like you're the royal expert on 'cool'." Zoro drawled as he mockingly chuckled down the phone.

"How would you know?" Sanji accused with a false indignant tone, placing a hand over his chest despite knowing Zoro couldn't see it, "I'll have you know that I'm the Prince of Cool."

"More like the Prince of Idiots." Zoro scoffed loudly, "Do you even listen to yourself talk?"

"No," Sanji jeered, "It takes away from the valuable time where I can be internally monologue-ing about how great I am."

"Alright, Your Highness." Zoro finally conceded with obvious derision, "I got a patient in ten minutes, so I need to go. And I can imagine you don't want to keep your subjects waiting..."

"Fine," Sanji huffed in false annoyance, unable to stop himself from grinning at Zoro's taunt, "I'll see you at five?"

"Yeah, south entrance."

"Kay, see yeah."

The line went dead and Sanji was left alone in the silence of the office, not sure if the warm glow in his gut was from the rum or his excitement to see Zoro again. Pulling out the head phones he cast a glance at the clock before deciding to head back a few minutes early and get to work on transferring Hogback's files to an external system and start working on making a new App. If he worked uninterrupted he could probably get most of it finished by the time his shift was done.

~X~

Work was done relatively quickly, and as Sanji waited outside the main entrance with a coffee in hand he felt remarkably better than earlier that day. The initial scare of finding the odd porn on Hogback's computer had devolved from panicked horror, to casual disgust. Now, it just kind of felt more like something unsightly he had seen and felt awkward about; like that one time when he had been website bombed and taken to a site with a .gif of a guy fucking a dog.

It was weird, awkward, and just left with him an uncomfortable feeling.

As he took a sip from his coffee he was just grateful that the initial shock was gone and that he wasn't feeling ill any more. Now he could entirely focus on scamming the poor bastard, and getting him out of Sanji's life as quickly as possible. It had been almost too easy to transport the files onto an online storage system, before properly deleting them from the man's computer.

He hadn't had time to start working on a new App conversation to send the man, but had already gotten the contact information for his current wife, as well as his son. A couple evenings spent setting up the instant mailing option from his phone and he'd be ready by the time Hogback came to pick up the newly programmed computer on Thursday.

Stubbing out his cigarette as the familiar black Matrix pulled into the parking lot, Sanji made his way over with a huge grin as Zoro pulled the car up at the base of the stairs. Grinning cheekily back from the driver's seat, Zoro watched Sanji climb into the pristine vehicle.

"Feeling any better?" Zoro prodded as he threw the car into 'drive' and wheeled them out of the busy parking complex.

"Yeah, pretty good." Sanji shrugged absently, going for casual but feeling like he probably hadn't pulled it off that well.

"You gonna spill what really bothered you?" Zoro prodded slyly, and Sanji had to take a moment send the man a quirked eyebrow at how well he had managed to read him.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Not in the slightest." Zoro retorted callously.

"There was some really disturbing porn on this guy's computer that I had to reprogram." Sanji finally acceded, ignoring Zoro's unassured promise completely, "I'd rather not go into details."

"If it grossed you out; I'd rather not hear about it." Zoro laughed.

"Yeah." Sanji nodded sagely, "Let's leave it at that."

As they pulled up to a stop light, Zoro's face lit up as he grinned, "Hold on. I got something for you."

Foot precariously pressing on the break, Zoro twisted around to rustle through his briefcase in the back seat, shirt riding up as Sanji happily gazed at the man's exposed midriff. Vaguely thinking back to his shower that morning he was beginning to wonder how long he could last before just giving in and licking those offered abs.

"Here." Zoro grunted as he fell back into his seat and proffered a stack of papers to Sanji, "You mentioned you were having trouble with the list so I thought I'd make it easier for you. It kinda slipped my mind that you'd never made one before."

Sanji took the booklet[1] with some confusion, leafing through a few pages before understanding exactly what it was. Just like Zoro had explained, it was a list. A giant list of every single kink, fetish and toy use you could imagine all gathered in one single printed book of papers. Absently flicking through he couldn't help but let his eyes widened at some of the more intense things that were listed.

As he became engrossed in the booklet he hardly even noticed when Zoro had started to drive once more as he continued to flip through and read the pages more carefully. After a little more examination, he found that everything was sorted into broader categories and then the sub-kinks were listed within. Beside each kink was then a YES or NO to circle for which you wanted to do, and which you didn't. There was even a scale of 1 to 5 beside it to let the Dom know how much you were okay with the kink or not.

"Wow..." Sanji muttered through a slightly intimidated chuckle, "This is really thought out."

There was everything from types of bondage, types of branding, and even a whole category related to gags. Continuing to scan all the different options he couldn't stop his eyes from widening in interest and his his mouth from twisting into an odd form of impressed shock.

"Yeah, take your time going over it." Zoro mused as he flicked his signal light and swerved into the next lane, "Don't think you have to finish it in a rush."

Sanji nodded numbly as he was quickly beginning to discover that there were things on the list that immediately caught his interest, and other things that had him shying away in disgust. There were a few he had never heard of, and others that sounded interesting that he already wanted to try out. It was akin to being giving a list of toys and being told to pick whatever he wanted; he felt like a child on Christmas.

Pausing in his excitement he cast a sidelong glance at the man, Zoro not noticing as his eyes were intent on the road, and Sanji wondered idly what from the list Zoro might be interested in. Surely, just like Sanji, there were things on here that probably made him far more excited than others did. Did Zoro make a list already? Did Dom's even make a list? Was Sanji supposed to collaborate on this?

"What do you want marked off on here?" Sanji asked innocently, hoping to maybe pry slightly into the man's mind and perhaps get a glimpse of what was in store for him, "Anything you like?"

"This list isn't meant for me." Zoro explained seriously, "It's for you."

"Yeah, but-"

"Think of me as a service provider." Zoro grinned cheekily, casting a heated glance at Sanji quickly before turning back to the road, "You tick the boxes to what you want, I get it done."

"But what about you?" Sanji asked through a blush, "I want you to... ya know..."

"Trust me." Zoro comforted, "I'll get pleasure from it. There's not much that I don't enjoy doing."

Subtly rolling down the window, Sanji let the cool air hit his flushed cheeks and hopefully get rid of the somewhat embarrassed blush that had stained his cheeks. Damn, how was he supposed to prove to the man that he could do all this stuff, and yet blush like a schoolgirl when talking about it. Rolling his eyes at his own immaturity he turned back to the list as he pulled a pen from his pack.

Zoro had already said he wasn't going to tell Sanji where they were going, and there was no time like the present to start filling some of the stuff in. Or at least mark off the things he definitely didn't want to do, and the one's that didn't apply to him. All female related were quickly scratched out before he reached the bodily fluid section with slight revulsion.

"Okay, so can I immediately scratch out bodily fluid stuff?" Sanji muttered rhetorically, pen in hand as he glanced side long at Zoro. The man immediately chuckled before nodding.

"Absolutely."

"Good." Sanji huffed, scribbling a line through the various one's relating to bodily secretions that he really did not want to have to deal with. Not that he was one to judge others for their kinks, but after today's fiasco with Hogback he was kind of over dealing with other people's odd fetishes; thankfully Zoro seemed normal.

Well as normal as you could get in a Dom/Sub relationship.

As Sanji continued down the list he found a large portion of it was bondage related, most of which was just specific areas of the body that were allowed to be tied, as well as different styles and tools that could be allowed for bondage. After a very quick over view – once again ignoring the ones that were female oriented – he quickly circled 'YES' to all of the options, giving a varied rating for each.

Most ended up in the 4 to 5 range, though a few were marked lower as he was sort of unsure about how he felt about a couple of them. The next category was all about clothing, codes of dress, and things relating to stuff that you could possibly wear in and out of the bedroom. Most of it was pretty standard; asking about leather, lingerie, and the like. Some of it sounded vaguely like the stuff Zoro had mentioned about Master/Slave relationships...

"Clothing control?" Sanji wondered aloud, frowning in confusion before glancing up at Zoro.

"Kinda dipping into Master/Slave stuff there," Zoro shrugged, "But it's also considered a form of voyeurism. So if I were to buy a certain shirt that I wanted you to wear in public, you'd do it. That sort of thing."

Sanji raised a brow in interest before looking back down at the paper. It seemed like a rather timid kink to have, but then again he'd had girlfriends in the past that had worn a hoodie of his, and for some reason it had caused his libido to spike to levels that should not be possible due to a simple article of clothing. Smirking to himself he quickly circled 'YES' and put a 5, and decided to leave it up to Zoro if he wanted to have some fun with that.

Continuing past clothing, Sanji managed to get through another few sections before he noted the car had stopped and Zoro swiftly snatched back the booklet, throwing it into the back seat as he opened his car door, "C'mon, you can look at that thing later. We're here now and the sun is only up for so long!"

"Fine. Fine." Sanji conceded with a laugh, following Zoro's lead out of the car, taking a look around their surroundings for the first time since being in downtown Seattle. Judging from the mountains now towering before them they were somewhere near Mount Si and a quick glance around placed them in the parking lot of some wilderness excursion place.

"So, where are we?" Sanji cajoled, casting a curious glance at Zoro.

"Well, you seemed down after being stuck in retail all day, and I figure after being stuck in a mall the last place you'd want to be is inside a building. So, a hike." Zoro concluded with a grin, "Whiskey Peak Look Out."

Sanji raised an impressed brow as he glanced at Zoro, unable to stop the grateful look from gracing his features as he commended the man on his choice of date, "Not bad."

Zoro only rolled his eyes, "You gonna have your harem of idiots carry you up the mountain, Your Highness? Or do you think you can make a kilometre in your weakened state?"

Ignoring the blunt insult as a grin lit up his face excitedly, zipping his hoodie up a bit more securely before narrowing his eyes challengingly, "I'll beat you up there."

"You're on." Zoro responded quickly, locking the car before shoving the keys in his pocket as Sanji made his way to the other side of the car to stand beside the man.

"Alright." Sanji grinned, crouching low as his braced his feet readily in the gravel of the parking lot, "On your mark. Get set. GO!"

It started off fairly even as they both sprinted up the marked pathway, but when Sanji slipped a foot to casually trip him it escalated to full blown dirty fight to one up the other. Sanji managed to trip Zoro into some bushes before the green-haired neanderthal got him back by shoving him bodily into one of the sign posts. By the time they got to the marked look out they were breathless, more than a little beaten up, and panting too hard to even check out the view.

"I... won..." Sanji panted out heavily, bodily resting against the outer wall of the wooden lookout deck.

"Shut up." Zoro scoffed back breathlessly, "You know that's a bald-faced lie."

"Keep telling yourself that." Sanji snorted, finally straightening and making his way over to a more open area on the cliff side, finally taking in the view of skyline that they had come here to see in the first place.

Speaking of, it really was an astounding view of the city; the semi-twilight taking place already causing the streetlamps and apartments to come alive with light. Glittering dots hovering over a pool of shimmering black steel and concrete, making it seem more like a futuristic planet than some casual American city. Sanji sighed happily and flopped down onto the vegetation covering the ground, leaning back on his hands and taking it all in silence as Zoro eventually made his way over to sit next to him.

It lingered on a bit more as Sanji began to absently think about his day at work and the growing pit of doubt in his gut that had been ignited since his revelation that he was beginning to become uneasy with his scamming. It was something he'd always done, but after the realization that he had become so involved in this that he no longer felt comfortable around police, it was making him a little weary. Not to mention, thanks to Hogback, he was beginning to feel a bit less inclined to delve into the darker areas of people's lives.

His contemplation must've shown on his his face because Zoro finally broke the tranquil silence, "Something else is bothering you, huh?"

"Ah, it's just..." Sanji let out a frustrated sigh, not exactly sure on how to word his illegal situation to Zoro, "I like my job, but at the same time I think that maybe I need to take things more seriously or something..."

Sanji trailed off, not knowing how to continue without leading on to more than he was willing to share at the moment. But still, what he had said was true. It was getting to point that he was kind of considering scamming less; after Hogback he honestly wasn't up for dealing with any more surprise scandals. That and the fact that his past activities made him too frightened to go to the police was enough of a warning that perhaps it was time to get out while he was ahead.

"Are you happy with your job?" Zoro asked innocently, not at all questioning Sanji's sudden concern with his work as he watched Sanji carefully.

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy where I am." Sanji mused lightly, "I mean I get to sell tech all day, the pay is good, and the whole scene is really chill..."

"I'm sensing a 'but'?" Zoro pressed lightly.

"I dunno." Sanji grunted, dropping his head to run a hand through his hair in slight frustration. How was he able to explain to Zoro that he liked his job, but at the same time wanted to do it less illegally? "I just feel like maybe I should be starting to take my life more seriously and get a real job."

"Shut up." Zoro snorted loudly, the derisive tone causing Sanji to snap up to look at the man, brow creasing at the rude tone as Zoro continued, "You love what you do, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then stick with it." Zoro advised easily. "You obviously enjoy programming and computer tech; don't change that just because you feel it isn't good enough for other people." Zoro scowled, "Do it for yourself."

"Don't most doctors go into their profession for the money?" Sanji countered suspiciously, sending Zoro a shrewd glance.

"Sure. It's a perk." Zoro scoffed, "But I enjoy it more. I couldn't give two shits about the money. All that really matters is that I get to physically help people get back on their feet."

"Jeez. Alright. Now I know how people feel when they have an argument about their future job with their parents." Sanji chuckled playfully.

"Never fought with your parents about this?" Zoro jested lightly.

"Ah, don't have any." Sanji replied easily, wincing slightly at the notion that his reply was a bit too callous and easily made Zoro's words seem rude. Trying to recover he quickly shot out, "If you apologize I'll kick you off this cliff!"

Completely ignoring Sanji's warning, Zoro still offered a small wince of guilt as he muttered, "I'm sorry."

"I told you not to!" Sanji accused with an aggressively pointed finger before shrugging the whole thing off. "It's okay. I don't remember my father too well, so it wasn't like I really lost anything. And most foster families were decent, the bad one's just made me tougher."

"Still," Zoro countered with a serious tone, "I wish you didn't have to go through that."

"Ya know..." Sanji mused with a smirk, "For a lunkhead, you're surprisingly soft."

Zoro just narrowed his eyes at the comment, eyeing Sanji up shrewdly before shooting out a hand to shove immaturely in Sanji's face as he pushed Sanji back into the ground. Keeping him pinned childishly as Sanji fought back playfully, pinching at Zoro's arms as he tried to land a solid kick on the man. Eventually Zoro released him and Sanji remained lying back on the ground while Zoro inspected the bite mark on his hand.

"What were the foster families like?" he finally asked, wiping away Sanji's saliva with his sleeve and resting his hand back on the ground behind him.

"Eh, there were all pretty unremarkable." Sanji groused, "A few dickhead's too, most of them got what was coming to them though..."

"Really?" Zoro frowned disapprovingly, "What happened?"

Pushing himself back up, Sanji braced himself on his hands and eyed Zoro up slowly, noting how sincere the man's expression currently was. Usually he kept quite about a lot of this stuff, occasionally bring it up later on in relationships, but for some reason Zoro was just so easy to talk to. It might've had a lot to do with the fact that Zoro didn't exhibit any pity when talking to him.

"Okay, I had this one really weird family once." Sanji began tentatively, not entirely sure how to explain how odd the whole couple of months spent with them had been. "The first few months they were terrible. I hadn't really understood at the time that I could report them or any of the shit; so I had just let them get away with most of it."

"The woman was fairly nice, and by nice I mean she just didn't do anything, but I can't really blame her; he probably beat her too." Sanji trailed off morosely, "Anyway, he starved me, beat me whenever he got drunk – which was basically every day – and was generally just a jackass. Then one day he comes home from work with a broken wrist and acted like a kicked dog and hiding from me. It was a day later that I got put back into the system."

"Personally I think someone at work finally snapped at the asshole and beat the shit out of the dude." Sanji concluded with a cheeky grin, "Just wish I could meet the guy and shake his hand."

At first Zoro's expression was disapprovingly and clearly angered, before several thoughts seemed to pass through the man's mind until he eventually settled on an unspoken thought. A small smirk graced the corner of his mouth before it grew until Zoro was watching him with a full on adoring smile

"You're a good person."

The words hit Sanji right in the gut as every single illegal and unethical scam he had ever pulled off came crashing down on top of him in one fell swoop. Guilt cutting through him like a knife while he forced a thankful grin to Zoro through gritted teeth as he refrained from grimacing at just how wrong Zoro was. Zoro had the exactly opposite view of him; if only Zoro knew what he was really like.

After the first wave of guilt came a secondary wave as he thought about how important it had been to him about establishing a trust foundation with Zoro for this whole relationship. Despite wanting to be able to have complete credence with the man, here he was being lying and distrustful. He'd always known he was a bit of a hypocritical man, but coming from Zoro it made it feel a lot more real.

Zoro took his avoidance of eye contact and silence as a sign of embarrassment and just chuckled lightly at Sanji behaviour as the blond quickly decided to change conversation topics before he let some sort of dumb confession slip due to his guilt. "So, when did you start having your kink?"

"Hmm." Zoro pouted thoughtfully, not questioning Sanji's abrupt topic change as he gave a slow shrug, "I've had it as long as I can remember."

"Yeah, okay." Sanji waved the reply off, "But, like, when did you realize you had it?"

Zoro pondered the question for a long moment, leaving them both in the silence of the mountain top as a sudden breeze swept by and ruffled Sanji's clothes and hair; sending a flock of birds in a nearby tree into sudden flight, before it died down and a look of conclusion flashed across Zoro's face as he snapped his fingers in realization.

"Tenth grade." Zoro concluded suddenly, "Prom after-grad party. A buddy snuck me in and I got to fuck this hot senior. Some chick had cuffed his drunk ass to the pool table in the basement when he hit on her. Turned out that I was incredibly turned on by the cuffs, and he happened to want to experiment. Everything kind of just escalated from there..."

"Huh." Sanji huffed lightly, not exactly sure what he was expecting, but definitely not such a simple answer. As dumb as it was, he had ignorantly thought that perhaps most BDSM experiences were more intense than his had been, but it seemed all introductions into this community seemed to be relatively innocent.

"What about you?" Zoro countered.

"It's kinda stupid..." Sanji trailed off.

"I highly doubt that." Zoro countered with a strong stare, as though daring Sanji to contradict him. It was also a silent challenge that Zoro had shared his and that it was time for Sanji to own up to his side of the sharing session.

"Foster homes made me a bit of a control freak." Sanji explained casually, "And well... When it's taken away I find it kinda hot..."

If Zoro thought his explanation was odd, he didn't make any motion to show it, as he simply replied, "What made you realize?"

"Girlfriend and a whip." Sanji explained shortly. "Afterwards there were a few others, but none that… well..."

"Knew what they were doing?" Zoro offered with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Sanji nodded sagely, "Let's go with that."

At Zoro's short guffaw Sanji continued.

"I mean they were good at _sex_." Sanji stressed the last word, "But they had no clue really when it came to BDSM. Everything I've learned from you the past week has kinda made me realize just how clueless I am about everything."

"Y'know," Zoro mused with a soft smile, "as clueless as you are, I'm really enjoying it. Taking it slow, teaching you everything, building up the tension; makes it feel fresh and new..."

Once again, that familiar teenage embarrassment was beginning to rise and he glanced away from the man quickly, scowling through a pout at his inability to look Zoro in the face when he said things like that. A sly glance to side had it confirmed that Zoro was still watching him, though now sporting a more smug grin as he watched Sanji struggle with his embarrassment.

Scowl deepening he muttered, "As long as we're sharing stories; I told you a stupid story about being a kid." Sanji quickly shot out, "You have to tell me one!"

Brow risingin slight confusion, Zoro assessed Sanji a moment before giving in; glancing out at the city as he seemed to be contemplating a story to tell. After a moment Zoro gave soft chuckle and he turned back to Sanji, "Alright. I got one."

"One time when I was little I tried to run away from home." Zoro recalled with a grin already playing at his lips, "I wasn't allowed to cross the street though so I just kept going around the block. I'd ended up running in a circle for half the day before finally giving up cause I had gotten hungry."

Sanji's mind immediately offered up the memory of the man getting lost down that side street the other night and he was soon on his back, rolling in the dirt laughing. The first few cackles were fine, until his tensing stomach had his laughter quickly transforming into gasped, chortles of help. Wanting to stop laughing so that the pain could cease, but continually picturing a young Zoro running around the block endlessly trying to run away from home was priceless.

"Ow! Ow!" Sanji gasped through his laughter, "Ah! It hurts, damn it!"

"What hurts?" Zoro grunted, leaning over him with an interested look, but at the same time thoroughly disgruntled by Sanji's mockery.

"S-stomach." Sanji snickered, laughter finally dying down as he stared up at the man currently leaning over top of him, "Stiff from yesterday."

"Hold still." Zoro waved an aloof hand at Sanji as his eyes fell to Sanji's midriff, hand already coming up to splay across Sanji's stomach in a professional hold. Fingers testing along the out ridges of his abdominals, pressing into certain pressure points that immediately had Sanji moaning softly at the relieving sensation.

Sanji was still astounded by how dexterous Zoro was with his hands, the gentle preciseness of his movements completely contradicting his hulking and clumsy appearance. It seemed like he would most likely have rough, fumbling hands and wouldn't very well have much skill controlling his strength, but instead it was the exact opposite. Despite his strong figure, his hands held a carefulness that was foreign, yet perfectly controlled.

Callouses were still present, but as Zoro's fingers continued to work at the muscle groups and nerve endings, massaging away some of the pain he had been feeling earlier that day, he had to commend Zoro's skill. Though, despite how good it felt, it was beginning to get harder and harder to ignore the fact that Zoro was blatantly feeling him up. Zoro's expression however, proved that he was currently working with a diligence and cautiousness that stated he was taking the whole thing entirely seriously.

As Zoro's large hand continued to work down his torso pleasantly, his thumb brushed down his navel in an adoring little caress that had Sanji melting on the inside. Biting the inside of his cheek he sent another glance up at Zoro's face to find him once more annoyingly emotionless in his work.

Scowling impatiently he decided to act, knocking Zoro's hand aside swiftly as he aggressively caught his foot behind Zoro's knee. Twisting his grip sharply so that he was now gripping Zoro's shirt, he tugged hard and pulled himself up and pulling his leg back sharply at the same time; effectively throwing Zoro back on his rear as Sanji threw a leg over Zoro's seated form and placed himself securely in the man's lap. Keeping Zoro's shirt locked tight in his grip, he let his other wander up to cup the man's strong jaw, and brushed a thumb across the tan skin in small adoration. Finally able to feel that skin he'd been day dreaming about for the past week.

Just as Sanji's lips were about to press against Zoro's, the man diverted his path and instead nuzzled his face into the crook of Sanji's neck. Chin now resting on Zoro's shoulder, Sanji couldn't stop himself from pouting angrily at the man's obviously avoidant behaviour.

"You're a tease." Sanji stated with no restraint in his obvious annoyance.

"Mm." Zoro grunted in agreement as his hands came up to run possessive trails up Sanji's back before wrapping around him tightly, pinning Sanji in Zoro's lap and effectively causing Sanji to stop breathing in his excitement. Just like in his dream those hot lips were near his ear as Zoro muttered, "You're gonna be a disobedient little sub, aren't you?

The whispered words had Sanji whinging unabashedly in want, before replying bitingly, "Damn straight."

"I look forward to it." Zoro hummed in approval, one arm releasing to lower and run a caressing hand down Sanji's side, thumb flicking across his ribs in teasing sweeps, "It'll be fun trying to break you."

Whimpering at the words, Sanji tightened his arms to almost painful levels as he began to feel heat pooling in his gut. Another gentle stroke from Zoro's hand had Sanji squirming as he whined, "Can I at least get a kiss?"

"No." Zoro shot back through a grin, the word causing Sanji to bodily deflate as he rested his forehead against Zoro's shoulder in defeat.

Shoulder's slumping as he muttered into the fabric of his shirt, "Damn you."

"Trust me." Zoro grunted with a small squeeze, "I kinda really wanna make out with you too."

"What's stopping you?" Sanji huffed childishly, turning his head to press his lips gently to Zoro's neck, but not daring to try anything else. Being a bit too bold might make Zoro throw him out of his lap completely, and after finally getting here Sanji didn't want to be removed too quickly.

"The hunt is always more exciting..."

Sanji shivered at the words, arms tightening in a desperate grip as he concluded that Zoro was going to make him truly go insane with this teasing. Despite how excited the build up was making him, he wasn't sure he was even going to last until the start of the game. Grumbling quietly to himself he willed away the heat pooling in his gut and decided that Zoro could be the hunter, but he damned well wasn't going to make it easy on the man to win the hunt on his own terms.

TBC...

* * *

A/N:

[1] I'm going to post a copy of the booklet in the next chapter for everyone to read. I just need to finish editing it, so figured I'd post the chapter first.

To the particular kinks that were mentioned that I do not want to include, I just want to say that I am not judging those who do like those kinks. I respect each person's individual choices on what they like in the bedroom. However, this is my fic and I will not write about things that make me uncomfortable. So a fair warning list of squiks for me that make me incredibly uncomfortable; scat, urine, necrophilia, bestiality, bukkake, and fisting. These are my major no-go's, so please respect that.


	5. (NOT A CHAPTER) The Booklet

**A/N: This is the booklet given by Zoro to Sanji to fill out. It will be used in later chapters, but I figured a visual guide for the readers would be fun :) Also, note that the hyphens (-) represent a sub-category/option for the above mentioned toy or kink. The YES and NO options, as well as the 1-5 selection was not included due to FFN's format. Please note that not all of these will be included in the story, lol, though a fair few will be...**

* * *

**BDSM CHECKLIST**

**Equipment**

Tools

Anal Beads

Anal Plugs

- Small

- Large

- Public

Catheterization (Sounding)

Chastity Belt

Clamps

Clothespins

Cock Ring

- Gates of Hell

Clothespins

Dildos

- Strap-On

- Sucking on

- Penetrated by

- Wearing

Gags

- Cloth

- Rubber

- Tape

- Phallic

- Inflated

Guns

Hairbrush

Hot Oil/Wax

- Genitals

- Body

- Face

Ice Cubes

Injections

Knives

Pony Gear

- Mouth Bits

- Riding Crops

Speculums

Vibrator

Weights

- Parachute

Whips

Wooden Paddles

Restraints

Arm & Leg Sleeves

Chains

Cuffs

- Leather

- Metal

Harnessing

- Leather

- Rope

Manacles & Irons

Straight Jackets

Spreader Bars

Clothing Control

Collars

- Private

- Public

Corsets

- Wearing

- Waist Reduction

Gas Masks

Hoods

Leather

Lingerie

Rubber/Latex (Spandex)

Sleepsacks

Slutty

- Private

- Public

Symbolic Jewelry

Uniforms

Worship (Clothing)

- Boots

- Heels

- Specify:

Structures

Cages

Cells/Closets

Rack

Riding Horse

Saint Andrews Cross

Stock

Stretchers

Table Play

Whipping Post

* * *

**Discipline**

Sensory Deprivation

Aromas

Asphyxiation (Breath Control, Choking)

Blindfolds

Eye Contact Restrictions

Speech Restrictions

Touch Restrictions

Bondage

- Light

- Heavy

- Multi-Day

- Public/Under Clothing

- Breast/Chest

- Ankles

- Wrists

- Legs

- Arms

- Throat

Immobilization

Japanese Rope Bondage (Shibari)

Saran Wrapping

Suspension

- Upright

- Inverted

- Horizontal

Marking

Branding

- Knife Scarification

- Burn Scarification

Piercing

- Temporary

- Permanent

Tattooing

Pain

- Mild

- Severe

Abrasion

Beating

- Soft

- Hard

Biting

Caning

Cutting

Gun Play

Hair Pulling

Hypnotism

Ice Play

Electricity

- Violet Wand

- TENS Unit

Fire Play

Flogging

- Light

- Heavy

Knife Play

Kneeling

Licking

Spanking/Slapping

- Over-The-Knee

- Face

- Body

- Specify:

Scratching

- Giving

- Receiving

Strapping

Teasing

Tickling

Water Torture

Wrestling

Sex

Anal Sex

Blow Jobs

- Giving

- Receiving

Competitions

Double Penetration

Exhibitionism

- Friends

- Strangers

Forced

- Homosexuality

- Masturbation

- Nudity

- Private

- Public

- Servitude

- Smoking

Genital Sex

Given Away to another Dom

- Temporary

- Permanently

Hand Jobs

- Giving

- Receiving

Harems

Humiliation

- Private

- Public

- Verbal

- Physical

Orgasm Denial

Outdoor Sex

Partners

- Supplying

- Swapping

- Swinging

Phone Sex

Rimming

Sexual Deprivation

- Short term

- Long term

Swallowing (Semen)

Triple Penetration

Vaginal Sex

Video

- Watching

- Recordings

Voyeurism

Roleplay

Age Play

Animal Roles

Bestiality

Chauffeuring

Exercise

- Forced

- Required

Fantasy

- Abandonment

- Rape

- Gang-Rape

Fear

Housework

Initiation Rites

Infantilism

Interrogations

Kidnapping

Medical Scenes

Prison Scenes

Prostitution

- Actual

- Pretend

Pony Slave

Punishment Scene

Religious Scenes

Rituals

Serving as;

- Art

- Ashtray

- Furniture

- Maid

- Waitress

Skinny Dipping

Body Worship

Erotic Dance

Examinations

Homage (Worship with Tongue)

- Foot

- Boot

- Cock

- Body

- Specify:

Massage

- Giving

- Receiving

Modelling (for Photos)

Shaving

- Body Hair

- Head hair

Waxing

* * *

A/N: There are some obvious kinks missing(scat, urine, ect) but as stated before. Those are not kinks I want to deal with, so they have been removed. This list was based off of several lists and websites I browsed, but ultimately I made it myself. Enjoy.


End file.
